Unspoken Alchemy
by wertie
Summary: When Edward Elric appears in the world of Harry Potter, he is faced with the wizarding world's greatest enemy. While an unexpected adventurer joins his journey, Edward will lose more than he ever thought possible. Rated T for Edward's foul language
1. Prologue

**_Dicsclaimer: _**_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry potter_

_The story is set at the end of Fullmetal Alchemist (original series) but instead of going to Germany, Ed lands in England.  
>For the Harry Potter side, it is set at the beginning of 'the order of the phoenix' movie. :)<em>

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**PROLOGUE**

The gravel quietly crunched and the wind blew softly as Harry Potter made his way through the park. The children had all gone home and the park was deserted, leaving Harry alone in the fading summer sunshine.

Harry looked up at the vast blue sky, breathing in the sweet summer fragrances. Summer was peaceful, beautiful, but he wished it would pass quickly. Harry is spending yet another tedious summer with the Dursleys, which was always an unpleasant experience.

Even though the Dursleys are Harry's only living relatives, he loathed them. He hated the way Aunt Petunia spied on the neighbours and he hated the way Uncle Vernon spoiled Dudley. But most of all Harry hated Dudley, for the years of torment and abuse.

_Summer will pass by quick enough, and then I can get back to Hogwarts._ Harry sighed and gently kicked a pebble. The summer seemed to be purposely taking more time than necessary to be over.

Harry ran his hand roughly through his black hair and let out a loud yawn. Harry didn't want to return to the house just yet, he could fight off sleep for a bit longer. Harry rubbed his eyes and took in a large breath of fresh air to awaken his senses, kicking another pebble along the ground as the gravel crushed under his feet. Harry listened to the sounds of his steps, hoping time would go quicker.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Kick_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Clink!_

Harry looked down to his feet, analysing the gravelly surface of the path, trying to find the source of the sound.

Harry picked up the round object and dusted it with his sleeve, revealing a clean silver coating. He turned it in his hands, the chain whipping gently with each move. The pocket watch gleamed in the sunshine, it's intricately designed front reminded harry of the Gryffindor lion.

"Strange," Harry mumbled, "Who would just leave this lying around?"

His thoughts were broken by a small sound, nothing more than a mere whisper. Harry whipped his head around, searching for the source of the sound. His eyes landed on a figure covered in red, as it made another small moan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authours note:<em>**So, after reading countless Harry Potter x Fullmetal Alchemist crossovers (some of which were really similar) I decided to write my own. Following chapters will be _much _longer than this as this is just the prologue. I look forward to continuing this story and i'm really excited to see where it leads. Please feel free to leave any suggestions on _anything_ for this story, I am always looking for constructive critisism (emphasis on the 'constructive')!

Over and out :)


	2. Chapter 1: Found

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 1**

**Found**

Harry stood, frozen in place, a million thoughts rushing through his mind.  
><em>What is that? Is it hurt? Is it a Death Eater?.. Or worse?<br>_He stood like that for a good few minutes before he could get a hold of himself. It's just some kid, he thought. It looked much too small to be of any real danger, and Harry had a defence.

Pulling his wand quickly out of his pocket, Harry slowly made his way over to the body, it was facing away from him so he couldn't tell if was dead. Walking right up close to it, he gently pulled it on its back, wand at the ready.

The boy laid motionless, his blonde hair slick with blood and muck, sticking to his face. Harry reached out cautiously and wiped the hair away, revealing a young man's face covered in blood. Harry placed a hesitant hand against the person's neck, feeling the familiar _thump _of a heartbeat.

Harry exhaled sharply, relief washing over him and a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Hello?" Harry asked softly, "Can you hear me?"

No reply

There were no signs of any damage on the boy, as far as Harry could tell. _I have never seen this boy around, was he lost? _Harry thought. He looked at the boy's face, mouth in a small frown and eyebrows pulled together making him look as if he was concentrating hard. Harry reached out to smooth the boy's eyebrows, settling his expression for a few seconds before a slight groan emitted from him and his eyebrows knitted back in their original place.

Harry looked around the empty park, unsure of what to do.  
>"Well," He thought aloud, "If Uncle Vernon finds out, I'm dead meat."<br>Looking at the small blonde, he carefully slid his arms under his neck and legs, lifting him slowly off the ground.  
>"Oh, wow! You sure are heavy for your size." Harry grunted under unexpected weight the boy as he slowly walked back to Number 4 Privet Drive.<p>

* * *

><p>Staggering up to the front of the house, Harry was delighted to see that no one was home. Uncle Vernon was still at work, Aunt Petunia out shopping and Dudley no doubt terrorising some innocent kids. Harry made slow progress of bringing the boy up the stairs to his room, previously known as Dudley's second bedroom.<p>

Harry gently placed the boy on his bed, rushing to the bathroom for towels to clean up the boy. Hedwig protested in her cage, snapping her beak and ruffling her feathers at the sight of the new boy. Harry unlatched the cage and threw open the window, Hedwig brushing past him and flying briefly before landing on a nearby tree. Harry softly started to remove the dirt from the boy's face and hair, Harry's eye's widened at the appearance of the boy. His face was hardened and mature, but still looked handsome and kind of beautiful.

Harry quickly slapped his hands to his cheeks, "What, am I turning gay now?" Chuckling softly, applying slight pressure, Harry managed to stop a bleed on the boy's head that stained his blonde hair and face a furious red. Harry cleaned the boy's face and untangled his hair before re-braiding it and wrapping a bandage around the boy's head. _How old is this kid?_ _His face looks about 15 – like me, but he's so short! He can't possibly be that old_. Harry looked at the boys clothes, the dried mud had made a huge mess in his room, dirtying his bed and floor. Gently, Harry pulled off the boy's boots and coat and threw them in a pile in the corner of his room. This boy sure did dress strange, long red coat, black pants and jacket and white gloves? Harry shrugged off the thought and tugged on the glove on his right hand.

Harry's mouth dropped open with an audible _pop _as the stranger's white glove revealed strong metal instead of soft flesh, he gently prodded it and traced his finger along the shiny steel. He'd never seen anything like it in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Harry ran his hand up the boy's wrist, feeling for any flesh along his arm.

All machine.

Harry tugged the boy's black jacket and tank top off, revealing the continuation of the metal, all the way to the boy's shoulder. Eye's wide with astonishment, Harry gingerly touched the dark scars connecting to the machine. He pulled back his hand, now coloured crimson, and immediately reached for a towel to sponge up the blood. The machine appears to have been ripped slightly from his torso, blood pooling at the wound.

Harry cleaned it up the best that he could and wrapped it gently with bandages. A small blossom of blood slowly appeared on the bandage, he added more bandages. Looking at the boy's torso, Harry saw a few small cuts and bruises which he dabbed with antiseptic. A rather large cut caught Harry's eye, it continued from just above his hip to below his leather pants. Harry carefully pulled the boy's pants down a bit, relieved that the boy was wearing boxers and not free-balling. He cleaned the wound, deciding it needed stitches, but just wrapped it tightly. Harry was not about to start attempting healing spells again after a certain incidence at Hogwarts which he'd rather not remember. Pushing the memory away, Harry peeled off the boys tight pants off his feet and dropped them quickly to the ground.

Harry was yet again taken back by what he saw before him. Metal shone from the boy's leg, glinting in the setting sunlight. Harry looked away in shock and focused on the cuts on the boy's flesh leg.

Once Harry had successfully cleaned and covered all of the boy's wounds, the familiar sound of Aunt Petunia broke the peace.

"Dudley!" Petunia screeched, "Are you home?"

In the few seconds that Aunt Petunia had announced her entrance, Harry darted around the room pulling sheets over the boy and making his way out of his room. Harry clicked the door shut and ran down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen and bumping into an unsuspecting Aunt Petunia.

"Watch where you're going, you foolish boy!" Petunia spat, dusting off her clothes sharply.  
>"I expect that you will be presentable for dinner tonight, the Bradford's will be joining us."<p>

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

Petunia glared at Harry, her eyes turning into two narrow slits.  
>"Harry, you're absolutely filthy. Were you rolling around in a mud puddle? Get cleaned up immediately, the Bradford's arrive in an hours' time."<p>

Harry nodded briskly and bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst into his bedroom and looked at himself in the long mirror. His eyes raked over his body, he was caked in dirt and was all sweaty from the difficult journey home. Harry patted his once white shirt, little dust clouds filled the room as Harry coughed and spluttered. He scanned his room, picking up articles of clothing from different drawers and hangers, choosing an appropriate outfit for dinner. Harry stalked out of the room, looking back at the young blonde still unconscious in his bed. What if Aunt Petunia went to his room while he was in the shower? Harry shook his head and chuckled quietly. Aunt Petunia wouldn't be caught dead in his room, afraid of being exposed to any sort of magic contaminants or whatever else Harry might have in there. Harry strode into the bathroom, yanking off his clothes and hopping in the shower.

Harry let the hot water run over his sore muscles, the boy's fake arm and leg made him almost unbearably heavy. He washed the dirt from his arms and quickly washed his hair, yawning in the comfort of the heat. The wonderful aroma of Aunt Petunia's cooking hit Harry and his stomach grumbled in return. Harry had not realised how hungry he was and now it was almost sickening. Harry snapped his head up as a thought flew into his head. If the boy was unconscious, then how was he meant to eat? Did Harry have to feed him? Was it even possible to keep an unconscious person alive without an IV?

Turning the water off, Harry was quickly dried and dressed, jogging down the stairs to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia glanced up from preparing the evenings meal to acknowledge Harry's presence.

"Put that bird of yours back in its cage," She snapped, "It's far too noisy."

"But she's been cooped up in that cage all day, she hates being in there!" Harry protested briefly when Uncle Vernon slowly opened the door, mumbling something about _stupid drills. _Harry opened his mouth once more to protest, but he knew it wouldn't be worth the hassle. He stalked out of the room and up the stairs, entering his room and went to the window.

"Hedwig, come back." Harry called to the white owl in the nearby tree, "C'mon, Petunia will get mad and she'll never let you out again!"

Hedwig sat on her branch for a moment before gliding back into the room, perching on her cage.

"Well, I guess you can stay there." Harry whispered, running his hand down the bird's feathers as it chirped happily.

Harry leaned against a wall, listening to the sounds around him. The rustling of Hedwig's feathers, Uncle Vernon's muffled voice from downstairs and the slow, even breathing of the mysterious boy. Tiredness swept over Harry, he slid down the wall landing with a quiet _thump _and pulled his knees up under his chin, wrapping his arms around them. Closing his eyes, he continued to listen to the sounds as he fell into a silent slumber.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Harry, the Bradford's are going to be here any moment!"<p>

Harry's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry and his head was full of sleep. Harry reached for his glasses that had fallen off his nose and picked himself up off the floor. Aunt Petunia's rude awakening had left him in a daze as he tried to remember why he was on the floor and not his warm bed. Harry rubbed his eyes and stood up slowly, arching his back with a satisfying yawn. Petunia still calling from the kitchen, raised her voice louder after there was no response from Harry.

"Don't force me to come in their Harry!"

Harry shook the tiredness away as he heard Petunia marching up the stairs to his room. _Oh no, she can't come in here. _Harry glanced at the boy, still unconscious, on his bed before rushing out the door.

"Harry Potter," Petunia snapped as Harry bumped into his fuming Aunt once again, "You are such a clumsy boy. Knock into me one more time and..."

"And what?" Harry interrupted, shooting Petunia a 'don't mess with me or I'll put a curse on you' look.

Petunia frowned and swiftly made her way back down the stairs, nose so high in the air that Harry thought she would fall backwards.

"Like I said before," She said calmly, stopping midway down the stairs, "The Bradford's should be arriving any moment, so I would like you to join us downstairs."

"Be right there." Harry breathed.

Harry picked at his dinner, pushing the peas and carrots around his plate. He was hungry but the worry for the boy upstairs made him lose his appetite, which was rather frustrating. Harry's glances up the stairs were soon halted by a fierce glare from Vernon, who then continued to laugh in a very fake way at one of Mr Bradford's stories.

"I say," He laughed, pretending to wipe away a tear, "Your jokes have always been a cracker!"

Harry stared at the empty spot next to Petunia's thin frame. Dudley always came home late, probably busy getting his 'gang' to beat up some poor kid. Which was sometimes Harry. Petunia eyed the front door as loud voices were heard outside.

"We beat that kid up good."

"Did you see him cry?"

"He won't be going there ever again!" One laughed.

"See ya, Big D!" They called

The door flung open as Dudley stalked into the room.

"My little Popkin!" Petunia cooed, "Were you out helping the children of this neighbourhood again?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm starving, gimme some food." Dudley planted his bottom on the chair beside Petunia as she piled his plate high with a bit of everything and covered it all in a large helping of gravy. As Dudley dug in, Mr Bradford cleared his throat.

"Well, Dudley," He began in a gravelly voice, "How's Smeltings? Getting top grades to become a lawyer or a doctor?"

Dudley made a sort of _mmph _sound around his food, which was accompanied by a small nod of his head. Vernon and Petunia smiled, which made Harry's appetite shrink even smaller.

Everyone continued their chatting, leaving Harry to pointlessly prod his food again.

"So, young Harry, how's school?" Mr Bradford questioned. Everyone stopped talking at once and Petunia started to choke on a pea slightly. "What do they teach you there at that foreign school?" He continued. Harry smiled politely, eyeing his Aunt and Uncle as they held their breath for his response.

"Well, it's nothing at all that interesting." Harry chuckled. "Y' know, maths, literature, history… flying."

Vernon's face went bright red, Petunia started to choke again and the Bradford's looked at Harry with confusion written all over their faces.

"What did you say, young boy?" Mrs Bradford whispered.

"He said maths, literature, history and… uh…" Vernon chuckled nervously.

"Filing," Harry interrupted, "Like office type work."

Harry tried to stifle his laughter, taking a mouthful of carrot to prevent himself from grinning like a child. Mr Bradford chortled.

"For a second I thought you said _flying_!"

The Dursleys all laughed nervously, while Harry had to look down at his plate to avoid laughing _too_ hard.

Harry heard it first. The flapping and squawking coming from his bedroom, the clattering of a cage. The thumping of footsteps.

Harry was already racing for the stairs while everyone was still listening. Vernon cursed Harry and made up some excuse for the Bradford's to leave, saying Harry was mentally unstable and hated strangers.

Harry burst through his door, having only a moment to look around the room before he was forcefully pushed to the ground. His body was pinned down and a blade was held to his throat, Hedwig flapped in the background before taking off out the window. Harry reached for his pocket, his hand grasping the air where his wand normally was.

The boy was breathing heavily, his golden eyes staring into Harry's soul. The boy was scanning the room, nervousness filled the boy's features for a second before composing back into a hard stare. He opened his mouth and spoke in a strange accent Harry had never heard before.

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_ What do you guys think so far? Do you think they are in character? I'm really enjoying this story. Please feel free to leave a review and any suggestions for the story.

Over and out :)


	3. Chapter 2: Demonstration

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 2**

**Demonstration**

Harry gulped loudly as the wide blade was pushed closer to his throat, his attacker panted softly above him. Harry opened his mouth to speak but the words instantly died on his tongue, leaving Harry staring at the blonde with his mouth open.

"Answer me _god dammit_!" The boy cried, voice breaking half way through, "Where am I?"

Harry slowly inhaled and exhaled, calming his shaky breaths. The boy glared down at him, his eyes a glorious molten gold.

"I.. uh, you.." Harry stuttered as he began to panic. Harry peered to his side, he could see his wand on the bedside table just a few feet away. There was no way Harry could escape the boy's grasp, his muscles bulging intimidatingly close to Harry's lanky figure. The boy's face grew fierce and Harry's eyes snapped shut, fearing the boy's hypnotic gaze. Harry scanned his brain for any possible way to save himself, but these all included a wand. The boy's grip on Harry's arm tightened painfully, causing Harry to flinch slightly.

Harry thought for a few seconds and before he could stop himself a shout escaped from his lips.

"_**Hedwig!"**_

Hedwig burst through the open window, landing on the boy's naked torso. The boy released his grip on Harry as Hedwig's talons punctured his flesh. Seizing the opportunity, Harry ducked and rolled from under the boy, scrambling across the floor towards his wand. Just as Hedwig retreated, Harry clutched his wand and swung his body around to face the boy.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

A clapping sound and a blinding blue light filled Harry's room.

* * *

><p>Petunia peered up the stairs, she was sure that she just saw a flash of light up there. Shrugging her small shoulders Petunia marched into the kitchen where Vernon was fuming.<p>

"I swear, that boy has got nothing better to do," He complained, "he's going to make me snap one day!"

"You should go up there, Vernon dear. Set him straight." Petunia suggested.

Vernon shook his head roughly, his numerous chins caught in the aftershock.  
>"Nope, absolutely not. He will use his s<em>tupid <em>magic to curse me."

Petunia stepped to Vernon's side, patting his back sternly.

"That boy could learn a thing or two from Dudley, about respect." Vernon barked.

Dudley glanced up from the television for a second and a sloppy belch erupted from him.

Vernon shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Maybe later."

* * *

><p>Harry coughed as the dust settled in his room, revealing a large wall cutting across his room. He was 100% positive it had not been there before. Harry waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear his vision before a fist came down hard across his cheek, the force pushing him to the ground.<p>

Harry stayed sprawled across the floor, blinking his eyes as white spots filled his vision.

"What the _f-"_

A fist came down hard on Harry's stomach knocking the air out of him. Harry groaned weakly, breathing in deep breaths of air and wincing in pain.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Harry yelped as his stomach was dealt another blow.

Tears pricked behind Harry's eyes, blurring his vision.

Another blow to the face and Harry could taste blood. Tears streamed down Harry's face as he coughed and sobbed in pain. _This shorty is going to kill me._ Harry closed his eyes. He always thought Voldemort would be the one to kill him, or at least a Death Eater. Never in a million years would he have thought that someone he _saved _was going to end him. And boy that kid hit hard, much harder than Dudley. A few seconds had passed and the weight on Harry lifted.

Harry hesitantly looked up, preparing himself for another fist in the face. Harry saw the boy sitting in the corner of the room, legs brought up close to his body and his face pressed against his knees. Shocked, Harry stared at the boy before nervously looking around the room, eyes landing on the strange wall. How did the boy do this? Harry was sure he didn't hear him cast a spell and he sure as heck didn't have a wand.

Harry's eyes widened.

_Wandless magic?_

Sobs erupted from the boy as he shook slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Harry arched an eyebrow, immediately flinching away from the throbbing pain in his face.

"Please forgive me, Alphonse."

_Huh? Who the heck is Alphonse? _Harry cocked his head slightly, utterly confused by the boy. Harry slowly rose to his feet, wobbling slightly and clutching his stomach.

"Hey," Harry said calmly as he approached the blubbering boy. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up at Harry, eyes red and tears streaming down his face.

"What?" The boy said, chuckling slightly. "I just beat you up and you're asking _me _if I'm okay?"

Harry blinked a few times, marvelling in the boy's strange accent. His voice sounded so pure, he wanted to hear it again. Harry hesitantly placed a hand on the boy's metal shoulder, _no wonder he can throw a good punch, he's arm is bloody metal. _

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine, but I can see that you aren't."

Another tear escaped the boy's eye and he quickly wiped it away, burying his face in his hands.

Harry sighed quietly. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing the collar of Harry's shirt.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING KID?"_

Harry gasped at the boy's reaction, quickly raking his mind for something to say.

"Uh, I didn't mean you were a kid! It's just that you look so young and you're kind of _short_!"

The boys golden eyes hardened, he gripped Harry's collar tighter before dropping it and sinking back down to the floor. Harry fell to his knees and clutched his throat, gasping from the tightness of the boy's grip.

"I guess I deserve that." The boy mumbled, "Sorry."

Harry steadied his breathing and leaned back against the wall, swallowing hard before speaking again.

"Um, it's alright. I obviously said something that upset you, it's totally my fault."

The boy looked up at Harry's green eyes, then down to his lips.

"I made your lip bleed."

Harry gingerly touched his lip and pulled his hand up to his eyes. Sure enough, his fingers were smeared with blood.

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "You throw one hell of a punch."

"Well, I can't say the fight was totally fair." The boy said, raising his right arm.

Harry glanced at the metal hand, now stained with his blood.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled.

"I'm Edward Elric, sorry about before." Edward smiled sheepishly before looking down at his bare legs, "Uh, where the fuck are my clothes?"

Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he blushed slightly. He looked down at the boy, wearing only a pair of light blue boxers and a whole lot of bandages, some of which were now stained with blood.

"Sorry about that, you had a lot of cuts and I had to clean them. By the way, you should probably lie down, you have a couple of big cuts which probably need stitches."

Edward looked down at his body, prodding the bandage on his hip as it absorbed more blood.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Edward questioned, prodding another bandage.

Harry blushed again, slowly lacing his fingers together.

"I found you in the park and you looked badly hurt, so I brought you back to here to my Aunt and Uncles house to make sure you were okay."

Edward blinked quickly.

"How did you get me here?" He said slowly.

"I carried you," Harry announced proudly. "You are pretty heavy."

"Yeah," Edward said, lifting his metal arm again before letting it drop to his side. "Thanks for helping me."

Harry grinned widely, he liked to know that he was helping people. Those around him usually got hurt or even killed. Harry shuddered as he remembered all the times the people around him were in danger because of him.

A million thoughts rushed through Edward's head. But one thing kept made his stomach turn.

_Al._

Did Edward's sacrifice work? Was his little brother okay?

Harry and Edward sat in silence for a while, both in deep thought.

"Edward?" Harry asked, bringing Edward back to reality.

"Ed." Edward corrected. "Just call me Ed."

"Okay, Ed." Harry began again. "Who's Alphonse?"

Ed gasped slightly as tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

"He's my little brother." Edward said, blinking back tears.

Harry's eyebrows knit together in thought, Edward glanced up at him.

"What?" Edward asked, confused by Harry's reaction.

"Oh, it's nothing." Harry mumbled. "Well, actually it's what you said before. _'Please forgive me, Alphonse.'_"

Harry stared at the floor, interlacing his fingers again. Edward bit his lip, he felt in debt to Harry. He had probably saved his life.

"I did something horrible to him." Edward whispered.

"Like what?"

"I lost him." Edward said, his voice trembling. "I lost my little brothers body."

Harry stared at Edward in disbelief, how could you lose someone's body?

"I don't understand." Harry stated.

"We- uh, I did something wrong." Edward muttered. "He told he to stop, he told me it was dangerous and he had a bad feeling about it. But I… I didn't listen."

Harry watched Edward as he broke down into tears, trembling as he sobbed uncontrollably. Harry shifted towards him and gently wrapped his arms around Edward.

"I lost my right arm and left leg," Edward continued through sobs. "But he lost everything."

* * *

><p>The boys embraced for what seemed like hours. No one talking, no one moving. Edwards tears had soon run dry, but he continued a tearless cry. The silence was broken by a loud <em>grumble.<em>

"Oh geez," Edward sighed. "I'm starving."

Harry let Edward out of his hold and stood up, stretching his arms and back.

"Alright, I'll get something for you to eat," Harry yawned. "Oh, but first, do you mind getting rid of the giant wall in my room?"

Edward chuckled nervously and nodded, standing up and flexing his fingers.

"Stand back." Edward commanded.

Harry obediently took a few steps back and eyed Edward nervously. Now he could see how he made that damn wall. Edward flexed his biceps, showing off his large muscles, before clapping his hands together and placing them on the wall.

Harry squinted at the bright light, not wanting to look away. As quick as the wall had appeared, it was now gone, reduced to a small pile of dust.

"Wow." Harry gasped as Edward walked to the pile of his dirty clothes.

"Uh, Harry?" Edward called.

Harry looked over at Edward, still in shock as Edward slowly picked up various bits of dirt and blood covered clothing before letting them fall to the ground.

"Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" Edward said shyly. "Mine are kind of… gross."

Harry nodded briskly and strode to his wardrobe, carefully picking out his smallest clothes.

"These might be a bit big, but I guess they'll have to do for now." Harry stated, handing the clothes to Edward.

"Great." Edward mumbled.

* * *

><p>Edward stood in front of the mirror, glaring at his reflection. He looked ridiculous.<p>

Harry's clothes were _way _too big for him. The t-shirt hung loosely on Edward's small frame, coming down to past his bottom and his tan pants went down past his feet, causing him to trip over.

Edward tucked the t-shirt into his pants and rolled up the pant legs a few times so his feet poked out the bottom.

"Sorry," Harry laughed as Edward scowled in his direction. "I'll wash your clothes really quickly."

"You better be quick." Edward snapped. "Damn you for being so tall!"

Edward's eyes narrowed as his last sentence ran through his mind.

"Oh hell! I just called myself a tiny little pipsqueak!"

"Hey, Ed." Harry whispered. "You have to be quiet, if my Uncle finds out you're here he'll skin us both."

As Edward stood in front of the mirror, making comments about Harry's clothes, Harry snuck downstairs to collect some leftover food from the kitchen.

"I'm back." Harry breathed as he entered the room holding two plates of food.

Before Harry could say another word, Edward grabbed a plate out of Harry's hand and began to scarf down the food.

Harry began to eat at a much slower pace, chewing slowly while he thought.

"Ed, how did you do magic without a wand?"

Edward stopped mid chew and looked up at Harry's green eyes which were looking back into his golden eyes.

"It's not magic." Edward stated, filling his mouth with another bit of food.

Harry looked at Edward in confusion. If it wasn't magic, then what else could it be?

"What… then, how-"

"Alchemy." Edward interrupted.

"A… Alchemy?"

"Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, and then reconstructing it as something else."

Harry looked as confused as ever, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Geez, it's not that hard to understand." Edward laughed.

Harry had never heard of Alchemy before, and he didn't fully understand the concept. He scratched his head in thought before letting out a huge sigh. Hermione would probably know what it was and how it worked.

Edward rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Do you have any paper and something to write with?"

Harry jumped to his feet and rummaged through his drawers, insanely interested in what Edward was going to show him. Once Harry had found a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink he passed them to Edward.

Edward stared at the objects in his hands, a piece of weird looking paper, a feather and a bottle of black goo.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Edward scowled.

Harry quickly opened the bottle of ink and dipped the quill into it.

"What ever happened to a normal pen?" Edward pouted, then shook his head and rolled out the parchment.

Harry watched as Edward drew a perfect circle on the parchment filling it with strange lines and shapes, cursing each time the parchment suddenly rolled up.

"Ta-da!" Edward announced when he finished the circle.

Harry looked down at the parchment, trying to decipher it. Hermione would have a blast studying it.

"What's this for?" Harry questioned.

"It's a transmutation circle, it focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter." Edward stated as he stood up and crossed his arms in a show off way.

Harry thought for a moment, he never saw Edward use one of these when he got rid of that wall.

"But… how come you didn't use one before?"

Edward froze, _Harry is too damn perceptive._

"Because I don't need one." Edward gloated.

Harry nodded and then stared at Edward, silently begging him to proceed.

"Alright," Edward continued, grabbing a handful of the dust settled in the middle of Harry's room from his past transmutation. "I'm going to use this dirt stuff and make it into something else."

Edward released the dust onto the circle and silently dropped to his knees, Harry watched on in anticipation.

"Why are you using that circle if you don't need it?" Harry blurted out.

"Just shut up and watch." Edward snapped.

Harry watched as Edward gently placed his hands on the parchment and a soft blue light rose from the circle. The dust circled slowly before the light grew even brighter, causing Harry to shield his eyes. When the light had subsided, Harry eagerly looked down at the parchment. But instead of the small pile of dust, there was a miniature sculpture of an owl.

Harry hesitantly picked up the owl and turned it around in his hands, admiring the work.

"Oh," Harry yelped, "Your back, Hedwig cut you."

"Hedwig?" Edward said raising an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean that freaky white owl. Well to be honest, I totally forgot about that."

"Let me clean your wounds," Harry said quickly, "They might get infected and they look pretty bad."

"It's okay, I've had much worse. Trust me."

With that Harry slumped back against the wall, utterly confused about this whole experience.

"It's getting pretty late." Edward yawned, falling onto his side and closing his eyes.

Harry watched Edward in disbelief as he started to snore lightly.

"I've never seen anyone fall asleep so quickly." Harry chuckled softly as he threw a sheet over Edward's body and then wriggled under the covers of his own bed, grabbing the small owl on the way.

Harry tried to sleep, but his mind was racing with excitement. Today had been a strange one, getting beat up and then learning of a new sort of magic, which wasn't really magic at all. Harry strained his eyes in the darkness, trying to better inspect the transmuted owl. It was truly astonishing that this sculpture could be made without magic, but alchemy. Harry decided, he had to know more about alchemy.

Harry jumped out of bed and hastily grabbed another piece of parchment and his quill. Struggling in the darkness, Harry scrawled an almost illegible letter.

_Hermione,_

_What do you know about 'Alchemy'.  
>Please send a reply, I haven't received anything from both you and Ron all summer.<em>

_Harry._

Careful not to step on Edward, Harry made his way to the window and peered into the darkness.

"_Hedwig!"_ Harry called quietly.

Harry waited until he saw some movement in a tree, seeing an annoyed owl fly toward him and land silently on the windowpane.

"Hey girl," Harry smiled, "Sorry about before."

Hedwig fluffed her wings and nipped Harry on the finger.

"Can you deliver a letter for me? It's urgent."

Harry waited for Hedwig to take the letter, and slowly stroked her feathers.

"Take this to Hermione, okay?"

Hedwig chirped quietly and set off into the dark night sky.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to a high-pitched scream.<p>

Leaping out of his bed, Harry ran down the hall to Dudley's room, flinging the door open.

"_Mummy!" _Dudley cried _"Get him away from me!"_

Edward had Dudley pinned against the floor, his muscles straining against Dudley's struggling.

Harry ripped Edward off Dudley and pushed him aside, Dudley crawled to the corner of his room and whimpered quietly.

"Edward," Harry growled, turning to face a grinning Edward. "You are so lucky that my Aunt and Uncle are not home right now, or we would both be dead!"

"Harry," Dudley squeaked, "He tried to kill me!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fatty!" Edward snarled, "You shouldn't have tried to punch me in the first place!"

Voices erupted as everyone tried to talk at once.

"Harry! Help me!"

"You fat shit!

"Shut up everyone!"

"Who are you calling a microscopic flea?"

"No one said that!"

"Harry!"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

Dudley and Edward looked at Harry in shock, Harry never seemed to be the one to crack like that. A small tear dribbled out of Dudley's eye and Edward had his mouth open, mid-swear.

Harry took a deep breath.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" He said calmly.

"Harry," Dudley whimpered, "This lunatic was wandering around the house, who the heck is he?"

Edward shot Dudley a furious glare and Dudley burst into tears again.

"What the _fuck _Ed." Harry growled, "You were meant to stay in the room!"

Edward pouted slightly and crossed his arms in frustration.

"I was _trying _to find the laundry, to get my clothes. But I bumped into this lard ball." Edward said, pointing a finger in Dudley's direction. "And he just freaked out and attacked me."

"You could have just woken me up, Ed."

Edward blushed and bit his lip.

"It sounded like you were having a kind of personal dream, I didn't want to disturb you."

Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he blushed a furious red. He remembered the dream he had, about Cho Chang.

"Dudley," Harry yelped, eager to change the subject, "You are _not _to tell Petunia or Vernon about Ed. Got it?"

Dudley nodded quickly as Edward shot him an evil smile, cowering away from his golden eyes.

"Alright, now that this is all sorted," Edward smiled, "I want to get out of these stupid clothes and into my own."

Harry and Dudley watched as Edward skipped out of the room, doors slamming down the hall as he looked for the laundry.

"Remember." Harry said, looking at Dudley. "Not a word."

"Y… yes, Harry."

Harry tousled Dudley's hair before following Edward down the hall.

"Ah ha!" Edward cried triumphantly, "I found my clothes!"

* * *

><p>Edward and Harry walked, in silence, down the dirt path leading to the park.<p>

After Edward's encounter with Dudley this morning, Harry was a bit pissed off at him.

"Harry?" Edward said quietly.

Harry looked up at Edward with a glare, but Edward's molten gold eyes made him calmer.

"Yeah, Ed?" Harry smiled.

"Oh good, you're not angry anymore!" Edward laughed.

"Ed, you shit head!" Harry laughed back.

The boys continued to walk down the path, both now smiling.

"Anyway," Edward started, "I wanted to ask you something about your magic."

Harry sighed, the whole morning Edward had flung question after question at him about magic. He asked about the history of magic, the science behind magic, about every single spell Harry could remember – even the unforgivable curses. What could he possibly have left to ask?

"Shoot." Harry uttered.

A huge smile crept across Edward's face, knowing he'll be able to learn more about magic. Then it dropped into a frown.

"Ha… Have you.. Is…" Edward stuttered as he tried to get the words out.

"Spit it out, Ed." Harry chuckled. "I haven't got all day."

Edward bit his lip and looked up nervously at Harry

"Um, is there any way to bring back people from the dead… with magic?"

Harry looked at Edward in shock, why would he want to know that? He thought for a bit before speaking.

"Not that I know of, Hermione will probably know if it's possible."

"Oh," Edward mumbled, looking down to his feet, "Thought so."

"Ed-"

"It was so naïve of us to believe it was possible with alchemy, now I'm desperately trying to find a way to bring back the dead with magic."

"I thought you didn't believe in magic." Harry said.

"I don't." Edward said sternly, "It's just not scientific, there's no answers… it doesn't seem real, it's not supposed to be real. But, maybe I'm wrong."

Harry sighed, Edward sure was a complicated person.

"Who do you want to bring back?" Harry asked.

Edward stopped walking and Harry stopped a few steps ahead.

"I'm not even sure if he is dead." Edward murmured as a single tear slid down his cheek. "But I know I couldn't live with myself if he is really gone."

"Your brother?"

Edward started walking again, using his flesh hand to quickly wipe away the tear.

The boys walked in silence, Harry sometimes glancing at Edward. Edward walked with his head down, tears slowly trickling down his face. He didn't make any noises or bother to wipe them away.

"Harry!" Dudley wheezed, jogging up behind the boys.

"What Dudley?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mum… found… his… coat…" Dudley said between gasps.

It was warm this morning, so Edward hadn't bothered to collect his coat from the laundry, he had just worn his black jacket today. Though, he was sort of regretting not bringing it as the sky had turned quite dark and looked like it was going to storm. Petunia had unfortunately stumbled across it when washing some clothes and immediately accused Harry of having someone over.

"What?" Harry gasped, "Couldn't you have just said it was your friend's coat?"

"I couldn't, mum said she's never seen any kid around the neighbourhood wear such a ridiculous coat," Dudley explained, "She said it was probably one of your freakish magic friend's clothes."

Harry looked at Edward, expecting him to lash out at Dudley. But he just stood there, face down, silently weeping. Regaining his breath, Dudley looked over at Edward for the first time.

"Hey, what are you crying about?" Dudley asked hesitantly.

Edward lifted his head and glared at Dudley, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. Wiping his eyes, Edwards turned on his heel and continued down the path. Harry stood where he was, looking at Dudley with a shocked expression as it slowly started to rain.

"Dudley," Harry called while running after Ed. "Go back home and sort this out."

"No way, Harry!" Dudley squeaked, following Harry, "She's going mental!"

"Fine," Harry snapped, "But don't expect to be let off easy, if we're going down then you're coming with us!"

Harry and Dudley caught up to Edward just as the rain poured down heavily, causing them to seek shelter in a tunnel further up the path.

"It sure is cold in here." Dudley said through chattering teeth.

"I know," Harry said, "I have a strange feeling."

"My stumps are aching." Edward moaned eyes still slightly red from crying.

Dudley shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm himself up.

"You'd think with all that fat, that you'd be warmer than us." Edward chuckled, producing a cloud of fog in front of his face.

"Hang on a second." Harry whispered, "Do you hear that?"

Edward and Dudley listened in silence, Harry's hand slowly making its way towards his back pocket which held his wand.

"I feel… sad." Dudley mumbled.

Harry gasped, his hand grasping open air where his wand should be.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Harry cried, "My wand, it's gone!"

As Harry and Edward looked around the dim tunnel for Harry's wand, they heard a gasp and groan from behind them.

"_**What the fuck is that?" **_Edward squealed, almost jumping into Harry's arms.

Harry looked on helplessly as a dementor slowly sucked the life out of Dudley's limp body and another one advanced toward Edward and Harry.

Harry's eyes widened with horror. They were going to die, he had no wand to produce a patronus and there was no one to help them. Harry's mind begged him to run, but his legs wouldn't listen. He was frozen in his spot as his cousin slowly died.

Harry was still frozen as a bright light filled the tunnel, he felt himself slowly slip to the ground, everything going black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_ Yay! I loved writing this chapter! How's the pace of the story? I hope to be writing **a lot **of chapters, and I want them to contain tonnes of good stuff. I think I'll update once a week, I'm in year 12 so I don't have that much time on my hands. I'll try to get the chapters out ASAP, but if I'm not 100% happy, then I will be spending more time on the chapter. The introduction of more characters should be in the next chapter (if not, then the one after that). I am so happy with the reviews this story has gotten, and soooo many hits. Thanks guys!

Over and out :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Order

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Order**

The bright light faded in the tunnel just as Harry fell to the ground. Edward held a tight grip on his newly transmuted spear as he charged blindly toward where he thought the cloaked figure was.

"What?" Edward gasped, "Where the fuck did they go?"

Edward looked around the tunnel, the creatures were nowhere in sight. Harry and Dudley were both collapsed on the dirty floor, Dudley having small spasms.

"That seems about right," Edward said smugly, twirling the spear in his metal hand, "I'm getting better at this combat stuff."

Edward twirled around and strode towards Harry, chest puffed out and an enormous grin plastered across his face.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Edward sung, softly tapping Harry on the head with the spear.

"_Ugh,_" Harry groaned as he sat up slowly, "Ed?"

"It's okay little Hawwy," Edward pouted, "The big bad monsters are gone."

Harry blinked a few times and shook his head roughly.

_Gone?_

"Wh… who made a patronus?" Harry moaned, "Who saved us?"

"A what now?" Edward questioned, utterly confused.

Harry stared up at Edward, his eyebrows pulling together in thought.

"What were those things?" Edward asked, looking down the tunnel to where Dudley lay.

"Dementors," Harry mumbled, "Did _you_ save us, Ed?"

Edward turned back to Harry, his mouth turned into a hard line.

"_Uh duh!_" Edward sighed, throwing the spear down next to Harry and crossing his arms over his chest, "What, do you think someone as sma-"

Edward froze and his hands balled up, a vein popped out on his forehead as he silently cursed for calling himself small again. Edward gulped loudly and continued.

"Do think someone… like me, couldn't beat up a few creepy floating guys?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, how did Edward fight them off? He didn't know any magic, let alone a patronus charm.

"And why'd you have to go and faint like that!" Edward cried, glaring at Harry, "I can expect the giant marshmallow to faint, but you?"

"Dementors suck the life out of you," Harry murmured, "It's not like I could help it."

"Ooh, I'm Harry, when I get scared I faint like a little girl!" Edward sung in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up, Ed!"

"Baby!"

"Ed!"

"Pussy!"

"Shorty!"

Harry gasped, he wished the words back desperately, but that was impossible. Edward advanced on Harry and quickly tackled him to the ground, eyes ablaze with fury.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Harry squeaked as Edward pulled his hair roughly. "I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean it!"

"Say that one more time and you will wish those dementors had finished you off when they had the chance!" Edward growled, releasing Harry's hair and rising to his feet.

Edward dusted off his clothes and walked to the edge of the tunnel and peered out into the dark sky. Harry rushed over to Dudley, shaking him slightly as he slowly awoke.

Harry had managed to get Dudley to his feet, when they heard a small voice from behind them.

"Harry, I think you dropped this."

Mrs Figg hobbled up to the boys, Harry's wand in her hand.

"Mrs Figg?" Harry breathed, "Uh, we were just hanging around and-"

"No need to explain, Harry dear. Dumbledore sent me."

_Dumbledore?_

Harry watched as Mrs Figg placed his wand gently in his hand, her wrinkled old face pulled up into a smile.

"Watch out Harry," She whispered, "They might come back."

* * *

><p>"Ed?" Harry mumbled as the group made their way back to the Dursleys, Dudley leaning fully on Harry's thin shoulders.<p>

"What, Potter?" Edward said coldly, Harry shuddered as he remembered Draco saying his name the same way.

"How did you manage to get rid of the dementors?" Harry asked hesitantly, fearing another beating from Edward.

Edward shrugged and looked away into the distance.

"I dunno, one minute they were there, and then as soon as I transmuted the spear they vanished."

Harry thought in silence and Edward moved to Dudley's side, picking up most of his weight.

"That's it!" Harry shouted, causing Edward to nearly drop Dudley, and making poor Mrs Figg jump in fright, "The light from your alchemy, it must be like a patronus. A positive force or mass of energy of some sort."

Harry beamed at Edward, he felt almost as smart as Hermione.

"Hmm," Edward sighed, biting his lip in thought, "Well, transmutation circles focus the flow of power and energy in the earth. It must be pretty similar to a patronus, so I guess that's an accurate assumption."

"Listen here you two," Mrs Figg barked, "You will have no more talk of this."

Harry and Edward looked at each other and then back to Mrs Figg.

"Why?" Edward retorted, glaring at the small woman.

"Do not pursue this, it will only end badly."

"I've heard _that_ before," Edward breathed.

"You must never speak to anyone of this."

Edward and Harry walked through the gate of the Dursleys home, Edward letting go of Dudley so Harry had his full weight again and strode to the side of the house.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled, climbing up the drainpipe and sliding through Harry's window.

"We'll be careful," Harry assured Mrs Figg as he opened the front door and awaited the screams.

* * *

><p>"My little boy!" Petunia wailed as Harry dragged Dudley into the room.<p>

"He just fainted, I don't think he's feeling too good." Harry explained.

"You've finally done it," Vernon spat, "You've made him loopy."

"Vernon, what do we do?" Petunia cried. "We have to take him to the hospital!"

Vernon paced up and down the lounge, shooting Harry dirty looks when something flew into the wall.

Harry raced over as an owl jumped up onto the couch, a letter in its beak. Letting the letter fall onto the couch and quickly flew away. Harry reached for the letter but before he could grasp it, it shook violently, flew into the air and spoke.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening, you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle.  
>Due to a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby, expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<em>

_Hoping you are well,  
>Yours sincerely,<br>Mafalda Hopkirk_

Harry's body went numb and his throat was dry. He didn't even perform a patronus, but maybe they had gotten it mixed up Edward's transmutation. Does this mean that magic and alchemy are more linked than what they originally thought?

"Justice." Vernon sneered before they left for the hospital with Dudley, Vernon laughing at Harry's expulsion. Harry stood motionless as the words of the letter ran though his head.

He was expelled.

Edward stomped down the stairs as he heard the car pull away.

"God," He sighed, "I thought they would never leave."

Harry didn't acknowledge Edward's entrance, his mind blank and fuzzy.

"Harry?" Edward questioned, approaching him. "What's the matter?"

Harry continued to stare into nothingness before he could manage to speak.

"I… I was expelled." He whispered.

"Expelled?" Edward breathed

"That's it," Harry said, his voice dull and quiet. "It's all over."

* * *

><p>Harry lay awake in is bed, why did they expel him for something he didn't even do. Harry longed to tell someone that he did no wrong, that it was only alchemy. But Mrs Figg warned them about alchemy, he didn't want to put Edward in any danger.<p>

The Dursleys were spending the night in hospital, so the house was unnervingly quiet.

Edward had fallen asleep hours ago, stretched out across the floor with his stomach sticking out from the bottom of his tank top revealing his strong muscles. Edward's light snores were comforting to Harry; it reminded him Ron sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. Throughout the whole summer Harry had not received a scrap of news from Ron or Hermione. Maybe they were enjoying themselves so much, that they forgot him.

Harry rolled to his side and tried to match his breathing Edwards slow and even breaths, hoping it will make him tired. Harry's eyelids began to get heavy and he slowly closed his eyes.

A small noise made Harry's eyes snap open, all hopes of sleep had disappeared in that moment. Harry strained his eyes in the darkness as he heard steps coming up the stairs, he jumped out of bed and shook Edward awake.

"What's going on?" Edward whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Ed, you need to hide." Harry ordered as he pushed a stumbling Edward into the wardrobe.

Edward slowly woke up as Harry slumped him down at the bottom of the closet.

Once Edward was safely hidden away, Harry grabbed his wand and prepared himself for whatever came through the door.

Edward quickly transmuted his metal arm into a blade as he kept hidden.

The doorknob turned slowly and Harry braced himself.

"Hello, Harry."

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "What are all you guys doing here?"

"We're here to save you, of course."

Harry glanced at his visitors, all with their wands out and looking around the Dursleys home with great interest.

"Save me?" Harry laughed.

"That's right," A small woman piped, "Dumbledore told us to come and pick you up and bring you back to the-"

"Nymphadora!" Moody snapped.

The woman glared at Moody, her hair turning a fiery red in front of Harry's eyes.

"Do _not _call me Nymphadora," She growled. "It's Tonks."

Moody's real eye rolled once while the fake one glared in the direction of Harry's closet.

"Harry," He began. "We are the Advanced Guard, here to take you to Dumbledore."

"O… okay." Harry stuttered as he watched Moody's fake eye.

Moody took a step towards the closet before looking back at Harry.

"You are going to introduce us to your friend, Harry?"

Harry gulped loudly and opened his mouth to speak, the words dying on his tongue.

Edward sat in the closet, his desire to jump out of the closet and attack nearly overcoming his willpower. He slowly rose to his feet and pushed the door open.

The group of wizards and witches gasped as Edward hesitantly stepped out of the closet. Wearing just his boxers and a tank top, everyone could see his metal appendages.

"Hey." Edward said, a slight blush growing on his cheeks as Tonks winked at him.

"Who is this, Harry?" Moody snapped, not looking away from the Edward's metal limbs. "And what are _those_?"

"My name is Edward Elric," Edward said through clenched teeth, as everyone's eyes scanned his strange body, "And if you don't mind, I'd like to put some clothes on."

The rest of the visitors exited Harry's room and walked down the hall as Harry and Tonks stayed with Edward. Edward wriggled into his black leather pants, trying his best not look utterly ridiculous.

_Thump!_

Tonks giggled as Edward toppled to the ground in his rush to put on his pants. He sighed, now on the floor he easily pulled his pants up and fastened the buttons.

"Let me help you." Tonks smiled, extending her left hand out to Edward.

Edward bit his lip and ignored her hand, helping himself off the ground and over to his pile of clothes to retrieve his white gloves.

Tonks frowned and yanked her hand out of the open air, her hair darkening a shade.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Don't be rude, Ed." Harry mumbled, not looking up from his hands.

"Shut your trap, Harry." Edward grinned as he slipped his hands into his soft gloves.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Moody? The boy knows too much," One of the members whispered. "What if he is with <em>You-Know-Who<em>?"

Moody paced the hall silently, his steps making an even _clunk _sound.

"We should take him back to headquarters." Someone else piped.

"That should be the last thing we do!"

"We could interrogate him."

"Yes," Moody murmured, "We could get Severus to brew up some Veritaserum."

Moody marched up to Harry's bedroom and flung open the door.

Harry was sitting on his bed playing with his wand, Tonks and Edward sat on the floor. Tonks was changing her hair colour and facial features rapidly as Edward stared at her in astonishment.

"Harry,_ Edward_" Moody sneered Edward's name, "Come with us, no need to pack your stuff, someone will come back to retrieve it."

Harry jumped up from the bed and unlatched Hedwig's cage, letting her out of the window.

Tonks stopped changing her features and strode out of the room, leaving a wide eyed Edward behind.

"Wow," Edward breathed.

Harry looked up at him and chucked softly as he pulled on his shoes.

"She's a Metamorphmagus." Harry smiled.

"She's amazing!" Edward sung.

Harry grinned at a blushing Edward.

"Uh… I mean, her… ability. It's amazing." Edward mumbled.

Edward stalked over to where his coat was placed and pulled it on his arms, his face now stained red.

"Let's go." He said sharply.

* * *

><p>"You've <em>got<em> to be joking!" Edward laughed, tears streaming down his face, "We're going to _fly, _on a _broom!"_

Every witch and wizard glared at Edward, except for Harry, who was nervously looking at Moody.

"Okay," Moody gruffed, swinging his leg over his broom, "Let's go."

The members of the Advanced Guard mounted their brooms, Edward was clutching his sides and chuckling loudly.

"Get over it, Ed." Harry muttered, mounting his own broom.

Edward stumbled over to Harry and – still laughing – sat on the back of Harry's broom.

"This… is so… weird." Edward gasped between laughs.

Edward's laughs halted as soon as Moody ordered them to take off. The wind whipped against Edward's face sharply as he tried his best not to fall off the broom. Edward suddenly hugged his arms around Harry's waist and buried his face in Harry's back.

_This is so ridiculous. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, and I'm acting like a baby! _Edward squeezed his eyes shut. There was only a few things Edward was afraid of, the homunculi, losing his brother – and heights. He was fine when he transmuted himself into the air on a growing tower, he had always had his feet on the rock. But this – this crazy flying experience was terrifying to Edward.

The Advanced Guard all descended through the clouds, Harry glanced behind him at Edward who was starting to crush him around the waist.

"Ed," Harry wheezed, "You're going to crush me, ease up a bit on the grip."

His head still buried in Harry's back, Edward shook his blonde head viciously, only tightening his grip.

Harry descended quickly to the ground and landed next to his acquaintances, hurrying to unlatch Edward from his body.

"It's okay, Ed." Harry whispered, having no luck against Edward's strength, "We are back on the ground."

Edward slowly opened his eyes and looked around, sure enough they were back on the ground. He quickly released Harry and took a few steps back, a slight blush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Moody announced.

Harry and Edward watched in astonishment as the buildings in front of them shuddered violently, the occupants inside not seeming to notice. Out of nowhere, a building had now crept between two of the connecting buildings.

"Headquarters," Tonks chirped as she skipped towards the new building. "And that means Molly's food!"

A smile broke across Harry's face as he ran through the door after Tonks. If Mrs Weasley's here, that means-

"Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley grinned as Harry burst into the hall.

"Mrs Weasley." Harry breathed.

Molly embraced Harry for a moment before releasing him and tousling his hair.

"Go upstairs, first door on the right. She smiled, "We will call you down for supper when the meeting is done."

Harry obediently started to make his way up the stairs before he stopped and turned to Moody and a scowling Edward as they entered the house.

"Harry, go upstairs." Moody barked as he guided Edward to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Harry squeaked, "What are you doing?"

Edward shot Harry a look of uncertainty as he was suddenly pushed through the open door.

"We have to question him. Stay out of it Potter." Snape murmured from the doorway.

"Yes, Professor." Harry sneered, making his way up the stairs once more.

* * *

><p>Edward glanced over his shoulder at Harry before the door swung shut. He quickly turned to face a room full of unfamiliar faces. Harry had become Edward's one and only friend in this world, Dudley didn't count as a friend, more of a pet. But all these people gawked at Edward as he nervously scanned the room. Edward's eyes landed on a lanky man with greasy black hair. Edward thought about fighting, but there were too many of them and they all had wands. Fear washed over Edward and he slowly backed against the wall, eyes wide in panic.<p>

"Oh, you poor boy!" A large ginger haired woman said, making her way towards Edward before the greasy haired man stopped her.

"Molly," He muttered, "We don't know anything about this person, he could be with the You-Know-Who.

Edward's breathing quickened as the man approached Edward, his eyes narrowing.

"Tell me, boy. Are you in alliance with Voldemort?"

Voldemort? Who the heck is that?

Edward shook his head slightly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Severus!" Molly snapped, pushing her way towards Edward, "That's enough, stop scaring the poor boy!"

Edward looked up at the woman. She had a kind face, she wasn't hard and cold like the rest of the people in the room. Besides Tonks, everyone was awfully threatening to Edward.

"How old are you, dear?"

"Fifteen." Edward chocked.

"Oh," Molly said, blinking her eyes a few times in shock. "Well, you're Harry's age then."

Edward bit his lip and dropped his head to look at the ground.

"Molly," A stern voice said from Edward's side, "Do you mind letting us ask him some questions now?"

Molly nodded her head and stepped away from Edward, letting the greasy haired man take her place.

Edward felt incredibly vulnerable. Why was he acting like such a baby? Edward squeezed his eyes shut and briefly remembered all the people and monsters he had fought. Why was he scared of a bunch of ordinary people – well, not totally ordinary. His heart ached as he remembered his brother. Al had sacrificed his own soul to save Ed. His pure and perfect soul. Edward wasn't even sure if Al was alive, if his own sacrifice had worked.

"Where are you from?" The man asked.

Edward looked up at the man, quickly averting his gaze when his eyes met the man's cold black ones. They reminded him of Mustangs.

"Answer me, boy." The man snapped.

"Amestris." Edward muttered, looking to the woman who was smiling slightly at him.

"I have never heard of this place." The greasy man spat. "The Veritaserum, Remus."

A tall man approached Edward with a small vial of colourless liquid. He hesitantly held it out to the greasy haired man.

"Severus-"

"Thank you, Remus." Severus interrupted, snatching the vial from his hand and turning to look at Edward.

"This is Veritaserum. It is a potion that makes you tell nothing but the truth, it can make you spill your most deep and darkest secrets."

Severus popped the lid off the vial and held it against Edwards closed mouth. Edward tightened his lips and his hands wrapped around Severus' hand as he tried to force the liquid into his mouth.

"Remus, Mundungus." Severus said in a strained voice.

The tall man and a shorter, rounder man stepped forward. Mundungus pulled Edward's hands down and Remus leaned down so his face was level his Edwards.

"It's okay, boy." He whispered, "I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Edward slowly relaxed his body and let his lips ease open letting a few drops slip down his throat.

Edward coughed and spluttered at the peppery taste, clutching his throat and gasping. He had not anticipated such a taste from something that looked so much like water.

"Now," Severus began, "Are you working for Voldemort?"

"No." Edward spat the words out instantly.

"Where are you from?"

"Amestris."

"Where is that?"

"Amestris is bordered by the countries of Creta, Aerugo and Drachma, and the East Desert."

The words were spilling out of Edward and he had no way to stop them. He didn't even need to think about what he was going to say.

"I don't know of any of these places, Severus." Remus said.

Severus' eyes narrowed at Edward, he thought for a bit before asking his last question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

><p>Harry dragged his feet up the stairs. He resisted the urge to run downstairs and see what they were doing to Ed, what they were asking him.<p>

Harry walked up to the door of the room he was directed to and slowly opened the door.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Hiya, Harry." Ron said from behind her.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry said, a huge smile breaking across his face.

"Oh Harry," Hermione begun, "We missed you so much, I was getting terribly bored here with Ronald who just seemed to eat and sleep all day. How have you been? Did anything interesting happen?"

"Relax Hermione, the man just got here. Let him take a few breaths." Ron chuckled.

"Hang on a sec." Harry said. "I've been sending you guys letters all summer, and I didn't get one single reply!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other guiltily.

"We're sorry, mate. It's just, this place is the secret headquarters. We've been here the whole time. If an owl could find headquarters, then don't you think it wouldn't be very secret?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Headquarters for what, exactly?" He asked.

"The order," Hermione whispered, "The Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?" Harry blinked.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the end and patting the empty spot next to her. Harry sat next to her and waited for her to begin.

"It's a secret society. Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

Harry nodded his head and suddenly gasped.

"Hermione, Ron!" He yelped, "You'll never guess what happened!"

Hermione blinked her eyes quickly and Ron moved closer to Harry.

"Well?" Hermione questioned.

"I found an alchemist."

Ron's face dropped and he puffed out a small breath of air.

"So?" He remarked.

"So? What do you mean 'So?'" Hermione screeched, "Harry has found a real life alchemist!"

Harry and Ron jumped back in shock as Hermione began breathing quickly and knotted her fingers in her hair.

"Do you know what this means?" She squeaked.

The boy's shook their heads quickly, leaning away from Hermione.

"Harry has found someone who can perform the world's most power magic."

Harry shook his head.

"It's not magic," He corrected, "Ed said that it's a science."

Hermione gasped and ran up to Harry, grasping his face between her hands.

"You… you've talked… to him?"

"Yeah," Harry said hesitantly, trying to pull his face away from Hermione's iron grip. "He's downstairs."

Hermione's eyes widened, she stood over Harry for a few seconds, processing her thoughts. Without warning, Hermione bolted out of the room.

Harry and Ron sat in silence, completely shocked by Hermione's behaviour. They heard her run down the stairs and then fling the kitchen door open.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room was silent, some stood with open mouths, gasping like fish.<p>

"You, a small boy. Are an alchemist?" Severus breathed, stepping away from Edward with a shocked look on his face.

Edward peered at the people around him, they all looked shocked and scared. Edward grinned. The tables had turned.

"A state alchemist, as a matter of fact." Edward gloated, he could feel the potion slowly loosening its grip on his tongue.

_Better see if it has worn off_. He thought.

"I'm tall." He announced.

Edward's features screwed up as everyone looked at him with a confused expression. Well, at least the whole truth telling thing was gone.

"Now," Edward said, "Tell me wh-"

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Hermione breathed as she burst into the room.

Her eyes were fixated on the blonde alchemist before her as he froze midway through talking.

"Hermione!" Molly said sternly. "This is an important order meeting, you must not intrude!"

Hermione flushed a deep crimson as she broke her gaze on Edward and looked at Molly.

"Uh… I… well, I…" She stuttered before taking a deep breath, "Sorry."

She silently whisked out of the room and bolted up the stairs.

Edward was still in shock when a tall, grey-bearded man literally _popped _into the room.

"Oh my," He muttered, taking in his surroundings, smiling at the confused witches and wizards before him, "Hello there, dear friends."

"Albus." Severus greeted, nodding his head towards Edward.

The old man's twinkling eyes met Edward's gold ones.

"Uh," He sighed, "It seems we have ourselves a guest, and he's an alchemist."

How did the old man know that, just by looking at him?

"Mrs Weasley." The old man spoke, "See that our guest is properly cared for."

"Yes, Albus. Certainly."

"Albus," Severus spoke under his breath, "Why are you doing this?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus with sparkling eyes and smiled sweetly.

"This young boy is in need of our help, and I intend to help him to the best of my ability."

"Alb-"

"That is all, Severus."

And with that, the old man vanished with a _pop._ Leaving Severus reaching out into the open air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_ Thanks for all the reviews! They are extremely motivating and make me all bubbly inside when I read them :) I loved this chapter! More characters, FINALLY! Hope you enjoyed it :)  
>Oh, I'd just like to get one thing straight, this is not going to be any sort of porno thingy. I think I'd be terrible at writing it and I don't want it to ruin the story. But maybe I'll do another story with yaoi or something that you guys want. :) Feel free to leave any suggestions.<p>

Over and out :)


	5. Chapter 4: Legends

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 4**

**Legends**

Hermione slowly closed the door behind her, Ron and Harry arching their eyebrows at her.

"He's just a kid." She breathed, slowly approaching the boys.

"I know," Harry sighed, "If you would have just relaxed, I could have told you all about him."

Hermione glared at Harry, and then suddenly hit him over the head with her hand.

"_Ouch! _What was that for?"

"You could have warned me, it was so embarrassing barging into a meeting!"

There was a loud _pop _in the room as Fred and George appeared.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped in shock at the twins' sudden appearance.

"Hello Harry." They said in union.

"Blimey," Ron said, "Stop apparating everywhere."

The twins shrugged off Ron's comment and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Did you hear?" George asked, "There's some blonde kid downstairs, I think Snape used Veritaserum on him."

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, we tried to apparate in but mum was waiting, she told us to get our noses out of the order's business." Fred continued.

"I wish we could hear them." Hermione whispered, her face slightly flushed from earlier.

"We know just the thing." The twins grinned mischievously, as Fred pulled an ear connected to a flesh coloured string from his pocket.

* * *

><p>The teens were all cramped at the top of the stairs as they slowly lowered the ear towards the ground.<p>

"Okay, it's in position," George announced, "We _should_ be able to hear them through the door if mum hasn't put a spell on it."

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she walked towards the teens.

"Hi Ginny, we're trying to listen to the meeting." Fred answered.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and joined the teens. They all leaned in towards the receiver that Fred held.

"_This young boy is in need of our help, and I intend to help him to the best of my ability."_

"_Alb-"_

"_That is all, Severus."_

"Dumbledore?" Ron whispered, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Shh!" George breathed, punching Ron on the shoulder.

"_Who does he think we are? This isn't just some place where scared teenagers can take refuge!"_

"_I'm not scared!"_

"_Severus, stop being so cruel. Dumbledore knows what he's doing."_

"_We know nothing about the boy!"_

"_Come with me, dear. Let me show you to your room."_

"_What could have happened to his arm and leg?"_

"_What do you mean?_

"_When we picked Harry up, the boy had-"_

"**Ronald Weasley!" **Everyone looked down to see Mrs Weasley and Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs, Edward looking slightly uncomfortable. "How _dare_ you try to listen to our **private **meetings."

"Me?" Ron squeaked, turning to where Fred and George were, "But… Fred and George-"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked to the empty space were the twins were previously seated.

"I will have none of that, Ronald. Don't try to blame them." Mrs Weasley scolded, "Now, off to your rooms."

Ginny skipped to her room and Harry and Hermione followed a sulking Ron back to the room.

"What did they mean about his arm and leg?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked down to his feet. Should he tell them? He didn't know if he could explain it properly, and he was rather tired. If he answered her, then he'd have to stay up all night answering more of her questions.

"I dunno." Harry muttered as he made his way to the spare bed that Mrs Weasley had made up for him, "'Night."

Hermione left for the girls room and Ron slumped down on his bed, sighing as he kicked off his shoes.

"'Night, Ron."

"'Night, Harry."

* * *

><p>Mrs Weasley led Edward up the stairs and down a corridor lined with doors.<p>

"I think this room is empty," She muttered as she opened the door and stepped inside. "Just needs a bed."

Edward looked around the room, it was dark and cold. The only furniture was a small writing desk that was trembling slightly and a dark bookshelf filled with ornaments. Mrs Weasley pulled a wand out of her apron and waved it delicately in the air. A bed suddenly popped out in front of Edward, giving him a shock.

"Sorry, dear." She apologised, patting Edward on the back gently.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Edward muttered, obviously not used to this amount of kindness.

"You're welcome, Edward dear. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Mrs Weasley nodded slightly and then walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Edward stood in the dim candlelight for a few seconds before making his was over to the lamp and turning the switch to make it brighter.

He suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his side.

"Shit." He whispered quietly, lifting up his tank top to reveal the blood soaked bandage on his hip.

Edward slumped against the wall and pulled off his coat slowly, placing it in on the floor.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him.

_I've lost too much blood, and I'm pretty sure it's infected. _He thought as he crawled over to the bed and collapsed onto it.

After a while, the dizziness had subsided. Edward stood up on his wobbly legs and stumbled to the door.

He walked down the dark hall slowly, catching himself on the wall when the room spun. Everyone had gone to bed and he could hardly see anything.

Edward finally made it to the door where he thought Harry had entered. Wincing from the pain and dizziness he carefully pushed open the door and peered into the darkness.

"Harry?" He whispered.

He heard the ruffling of sheets and a small groan.

"Oh my gosh." Someone breathed from the darkness, "Are you okay?"

Edward took a few steps backward into the hall as Hermione walked towards him with a wand that was illuminated at the tip, shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry," Edward winced, "Thought Harry was in there."

Hermione looked at Edwards hands, his white gloves now stained crimson as he held his side.

"What happened to you?"

Edward couldn't answer. He felt the floor rush up to him, black spots filling his vision.

Hermione caught him quickly, dropping her wand to the ground. Struggling with his weight, she managed to pull him to his feet and guide him to the door across the hall.

"Harry!" She almost screamed.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered sleepily.

"I need some help over here." She replied, resting Edward on the end of Harry's bed and retrieving her wand from the hall.

Edward slumped over on the bed and groaned slightly.

"Ed?" Harry said as Hermione entered the room with her wand and shut the door behind her.

She flicked on the lamp that was on the wall, it filled the room with light. Ron covered his eyes and whined quietly.

"What the bloody hell, 'Mione. It's the middle of the night."

Harry and Hermione looked at Edward, their faces covered with worry.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"He's hurt." Hermione said, brushing the hair away from Edward's sweaty forehead.

"H… Harry." Edward groaned, his eyes opening slightly before they fell shut again.

"I'll go get mum." Ron announced as he slipped out of the room.

Hermione glared at Harry, her eyes filled with anger.

"What happened to him?" She growled.

Harry held his breath as her gaze turned fierce.

"I… I found him like this."

"And you didn't think of taking him to a doctor?" She snapped.

"I didn't know it was _that _bad." Harry whimpered, "And besides, he told me he's had worse before."

Hermione's eyes softened as she turned her attention back to Edward.

"You can tell that he's been through a lot." She said, running her hands slowly through Edwards bangs.

"You haven't seen the worst of it." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Uh… nothing."

Ron and Mrs Weasley burst into the room, Mrs Weasley went straight to Edward.

"Dearie me," She said, inspecting the bloodied bandages under his tank top, "How did we not see this?"

"He hid his pain quite well." Harry answered.

"Hermione, can you go fetch Remus." Mrs Weasley said, turning to Hermione, "He will know what to do."

Hermione left the room and Mrs Weasley shooed Harry off the bed, making room for Edward to lie down fully.

She pulled off his jacket and gasped at the sight of his arm.

"Blimey," Ron breathed from over her shoulder, "That's what they meant about his arm."

"Ronald, get out of the way." Mrs Weasley snapped, lifting Edwards black tank top slightly.

"What's the matter, Molly?" Remus said as he entered the room with Hermione.

"The boy is hurt, it looks bad."

"Let me see."

Remus stepped next to Mrs Weasley and carefully pulled off the bandage, revealing a large open wound that seeped yellow pus.

"How did the boy get this?" He said, turning to Harry.

Harry repeated what he had said to Hermione.

"I found him like this, he said he's had worse. He never said anything about it hurting."

"He's a strong boy." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Yes, he is. Just look at his arm, what could have happened to him to have lost his arm _and _leg."

"What?" Hermione gasped as she looked down at Edwards arm, "How on Earth?"

"Children, could you please give us some privacy?" Remus said, as Mrs Weasley guided Hermione, Ron and Harry out of the room.

"Harry?" A small voice croaked from the bed.

Harry turned around to see Edward attempt to sit up in the bed.

"Lie down, boy." Remus ordered, pushing slightly against Edward's shoulder.

Harry pushed past Mrs Weasley and kneeled next to the bed.

"You idiot," He whispered to Edward. "Why didn't you tell me that it got that bad?"

Edward chuckled softly, wincing at the sudden pain of the movement.

"I've had worse." He answered simply as he rested his head down on the pillow.

"Now," Remus said, "This may hurt a bit, but I'm going to have to use magic to fix it."

Edward nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Edward's wound.

"Vulnera Sanentur."

The wound stopped bleeding instantly and the yellow pus disappeared.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Remus repeated.

Edward grit his teeth and whimpered quietly as his skin pulled together, as if it was being stitched. He fisted the sheets underneath him, tearing them slightly. Harry grabbed Edward's hand and attempted to smile at him.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He said for the last time.

The wound faded away slowly, leaving behind a faint pink line.

Edward sighed and opened his eyes, his brow slick with sweat.

"Ouch." He moaned, attempting to sit upright out of the bed.

"Don't try to get up," Remus said, again pushing him down by the shoulder, "Just because I closed the wound, doesn't mean it's healed."

Remus turned to Mrs Weasley, who was standing with Ron and Hermione near the door. Ron was craning his neck to see over Mrs Weasley's shoulder while Hermione had her face buried in her hands.

"Molly," He said, "It's best to keep the boy here, it will be too painful to move him and he seems to like Harry's company."

Edward felt the heat in his cheeks as he blushed a bright crimson.

"Oh, shut up old man." He groaned, pulling his hand from under Harry's.

Mrs Weasley nodded and with a flick of her wand, produced another bed in the already cramped room.

"Edward dear," Mrs Weasley said, eyeing Edward, "Stay in bed. If you need anything at all, just wake up Ron."

"What?" Ron cried, "Are you serious?"

Mrs Weasley shot Ron a disapproving look. He stomped to his bed and threw himself under the covers, grumbling to himself.

Remus, Mrs Weasley and Hermione all exited the room, dimming the light on their way out.

"Are you okay now Ed?" Harry whispered.

Edward rolled painfully to his side and shrugged. He was pretty sure Harry didn't see it, but he was too embarrassed to talk. He was being so vulnerable, such a baby. What was going on with him?

Harry waited for a response from Edward, but after a few seconds of silence he gave up. Wriggling down into his blankets, Harry shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke early the next morning. Placing his glasses on his nose, Harry looked around the room. Ron was spread out across his too-small bed, his feet dangling off the sides and snoring quite loudly. Harry turned his head to look at Edward. Edward's bed was neatly made, the sheet's neatly folded at the bottom of the bed.<p>

_That's strange. _Harry thought. He fixed the sheets on his bed and went out the door quietly. The smell of the morning's breakfast hit Harry, his stomach grumbled loudly. Harry had always loved Mrs Weasley's cooking. Harry practically ran down the stairs, pushing the kitchen door open and entering the room.

"Good morning, dear." Mrs Weasley sung from the stove.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." Harry said, sitting down at one of the chairs. "Good morning, Ed."

Edward looked up from his plate as he placed the last mouthful of bacon into mouth. He mumbled something around his food, nodding slightly.

Mrs Weasley chuckled and approached Harry with a pan, scooping a pile of bacon and two eggs into his plate.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled, already beginning to attack his food.

She turned towards Edward and looked down at his empty plate.

"Would you like another serve, Edward?"

Edward swallowed his food and leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach.

"No thanks. If my teacher knew I was eating more than three serves, she would kill me."

Mrs Weasley arched an eyebrow.

"What sort of teacher are they?"

Edward laughed and stood up, placing a gloved hand on Mrs Weasley's shoulder.

"Definitely _not_ a normal one."

"I see." She said, walking back to the stove.

"Oh, Mrs Weasley?" Edward asked, "Are there any libraries around here?"

"I'm sorry, dear." She said, turning towards him, "Albus said he would much rather you stay here. I think that there are some books in this house somewhere."

Edward scowled and looked down at his feet. I'm a state alchemist, I've been through hell and back. What could be so dangerous outside that I couldn't take on? I've got to do everything I can to see Al again.

"Fine." Edward grumbled, stalking out of the room.

Mrs Weasley sighed and turned to Harry.

"That boy sure is a strange one. I wonder how he got injured like that. You can see in his eyes, he's been through so much."

Harry nodded and stood up from the table.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs Weasley."

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of the kitchen and made his way up the stairs. He didn't want to go back to the room, Ron was still sleeping. He walked up to the girls' room and pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything, so they were probably still sleeping.<p>

Harry wandered down the hall, peering into the open doors until he saw something that caught his eye. Edward sat in a small room with its only furniture being a writing desk, bed and a bookcase. Edward had his face buried in an old, tattered book, not looking up as Harry noisily entered the room.

"Hi, Ed." Harry said, sitting next to Edward on the bed.

Edward made a small humming noise, acknowledging Harry's entrance.

Harry leaned over and looked at the page Edward was reading. Harry's eyebrows knit together as he tried to read the text. The book seemed to be written in a different language, the faded pages making it extremely difficult to see the characters clearly. Edward turned the page quickly, causing a small cloud of dust to fly in Harry's face.

Harry coughed and wrinkled his nose.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"A book." Edward answered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know it's a book, I'm not blind. What is the book about?"

Edward looked up from the book and looked at Harry with golden eyes.

"It's an old text from years ago, it talks of ideas that are really interesting."

Harry nodded.

"How do you know what it says?"

Edward's eyebrows pulled together and he shook his head slightly.

"Can't you read?"

"I can read English."

Edward looked at the book quickly and then back at Harry.

"Have you ever seen this writing before?"

"Nope," Harry said, shaking his head, "I'm not even sure what sort of country it's from. Hermione would probably know though. Wait a sec. How come you can read it?"

Edward jumped off the bed, gasping at the sharp pain in his hip and ran out of the room and down the hall.

Harry shrugged, got up and walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter!" A twinkling eyed Dumbledore said.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Harry stood up from his chair and stepped towards Dumbledore.

"We're going to a trial."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"You haven't been formally expelled yet, my boy."

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't expelled yet?

"No time for being shocked now, Harry." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "We have a trial to get to!"

_Pop!_

* * *

><p>"Relax, I'm coming." Hermione called as she closed her book.<p>

She was a bit annoyed that someone interrupted her reading with such loud knocking. Ginny had left the room hours ago, leaving Hermione to read in peace. It was probably Ron who wanted to whine about his older brothers.

Hermione strode to the door and pulled it open roughly.

"I swear, Ronald-"

"I need your help." Edward interrupted quickly.

Hermione was stunned, this was the first time he had actually talked to her and the first time she had properly heard his voice. His molten gold eyes stared deep into her, voice rung with a strange tone. He was determined, he was strong… he was dreamy.

Hermione sighed heavily, letting a smile stretch across her lips.

"Uh… are you okay?" Edward questioned.

Hermione shook her head roughly and composed herself.

"Yeah, fine. I'm totally fine." She said quickly, "What was it that you needed help with?"

"Oh, right. You're really smart, right?"

Hermione felt the heat explode on her face.

"Uh, I guess so." She said, blushing.

Edward smiled a crooked smile and strode into her room, plonking himself down on the bed. Hermione's heart fluttered as she gazed at him before following him to her bed.

"Okay," He said, opening a dusty old book. "Have you seen this writing before?"

Hermione leaned towards Edward, his arm brushing on hers. Her heart skipped a beat. She concentrated on the writing in the book, studying it for a moment.

"Where did you find that?" She breathed, looking up at his golden eyes.

"It was in an old bookshelf."

"I know this language," She said quietly. "I've only seen it in one other book before. It's a type of language that an old civilization used."

"What civilization? Can you remember what it is called?" Edward said hastily.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. Legend says there was this civilization that practiced alchemy, they were a great society." Hermione paused. "But one day… they vanished."

Hermione watched as Edward's breathing quickened, he looked down at the book and then back at her.

"Tell me," He said, "What was it called."

"Amestris."

* * *

><p>"I'm not expelled!" Harry cried as he and Dumbledore apparated into the room.<p>

"Oh, Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley grinned, "That's wonderful news."

"Good onya mate." Ron said, patting Harry on the back. "I don't know _how _I would've lasted with just Hermione at Hogwarts."

Harry looked around the room.

"Where is Hermione, anyway?" Harry asked as he climbed the stairs quickly, "I have to tell her the good news."

Harry bound up the stairs, followed closely by Ron.

"What the bloody hell does that girl do all morning in her room?" Ron grumbled.

"Who knows, she's probably reading the books for classes two years in advance."

Harry and Ron slowed down as they reached the girls' bedroom and pushed it open.

"'Mione," Ron cried, "You'll never guess what-"

Ron gasped loudly.

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading. But she was not alone. Edward sat next to her, his eyes glued to a book in his lap.

"Her-mione." Ron said in exaggeration, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's the matter, Ronald. You look really red. Are you angry?"

Ron opened his mouth, but couldn't remember what he had to say.

"I… uh, I was… But, Harry?"

Hermione giggled and turned towards Edward, who had not looked up from the book since Harry and Ron's arrival.

"What are you doing with _him?_" Ron squeaked.

"Relax, Ronald. We are only reading. Gosh, you're so immature."

Ron hung his head in defeat and pushed Harry forward.

"Tell her, Harry." He mumbled.

Harry walked up to Hermione and told her all about the Dumbledore coming to see him and take him to the trial.

"So you're not expelled?" She smiled, "That's wonderful news!"

She then turned to Edward, smiling and clapping her hands.

"Did you hear that, Edward? Harry isn't expelled!"

Edward didn't answer. Hermione's smile dropped as she turned back to Harry.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked, motioning towards Edward.

Hermione shrugged and pulled her hands up to her face.

"I don't know. I think I said something to upset him. Did I say something, Edward." She sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying, Winry?" Edward sighed.

"What did you call me?"

Edward quickly looked up from his book and at the faces of the people around him.

"Sorry, it's kind of a habit of mine."

Edward looked back at the book again, not really reading the words. He was thinking so hard about what Hermione said, that he had started to image Al was by his side. Studying with him. He was back in Amestris, with Winry and Granny Pinako. And Al, in his human body.

But what had Hermione meant about the legend. Amestris couldn't have disappeared years ago. He came from there a few nights ago. This was all too strange.

"Hermione?" Edward asked quietly.

Hermione looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You didn't upset me," Edward said, "I was just thinking about what you said."

"About Amestris?" She asked.

Edward nodded his head.

"I think I should tell you something, you may be able to help me."

Ron lifted his gaze from the floor and walked to the bed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Edward.

"What if I told you that Amestris was not lost? If it has been thriving and surviving. What if I told you that _I_ came from Amestris?"

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Amestris?" Ron and Harry asked together, "Like the legend?"

Edward nodded, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Well," She whispered, "If you are from Amestris… then, I would say you're in terrible danger."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_  
>DUN! DUN! DUN!<br>What's this? An extra chapter? But it's only been two days since I updated! Oh the glory and blessing of public holidays :) They let me push _all _my homework aside for the day so I could write another chapter! WOOHOO!  
>This chapter is mainly for getting the backstory set up. Preparing the story for awesomeness! And regarding the 'Edward healing' bit, I thought that the story had a few holes in it that needed to be patched. And sorry to anyone who found the pus bit disgusting, I added it to show the severity of Edward's wound and how painful it must be for him. But then how strong he is to not show pain! <strong>*teary eyes*<strong>  
>And the trial bit, I didn't show that because it would've been uber boring.<br>Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews. You can tell me how much you appreciate this extra chapter in the reviews ;)  
>Likey? Hatey? Tell me what you think :)<p>

Sorry about the awfully long Authors note. I'm sorry, I needed to explain a few things.

Over and out :)


	6. Chapter 5: Worst Nightmare

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 5**

**Worst Nightmare**

"How could _I _be in danger?" Edward scoffed.

Hermione looked down at her hands, lacing her fingers together repeatedly.

"Well, 'Mione?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Hang on, Ronald." She grumbled, "I'm thinking."

"Take your time," Ron said sarcastically, "It's only someone's _life_ that's in danger!"

A hand swiped across Ron's head, causing him to take a few unsteady steps.

"_Ouch!_" Ron whined, rubbing the back of his head, "What the bloody hell was that for, Ed?"

Edward glared at Ron, raising his metal hand slightly as a warning to Ron.

"Well," she said, lifting her head, "When Amestris vanished, not all of the residents did. Some were left behind."

"What does that have to do with Ed be-"

Ron was interrupted by another hit to the head by Edward.

"_Ouch! _Stop bloody hitting me, Ed!"

Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard Ron.

"Those that were left behind, they had children and still practiced Amestrian cultures many generations later. Then the every single decendent of the survivors were taken by You-Know-Who."

"Who's 'You-Know-Who'?" Edward asked.

"He's a wizard gone bad," Harry murmured, "He's killed countless people, including my parents. And he tried to kill me."

Harry laughed glumly, shaking his head.

"Well, still trying to kill me."

Edward looked down at his lap. Harry was so affected by the news of someone trying to kill him. But, Edward had been on many people's hit lists before. Scar, the homunculi and more.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "No one knows _why _You-Know-Who took them, but I think that's why Dumbledore wants you to stay here. To protect you."

"_Protect me? _What does that old man know about who needs protecting? I can protect myself, even without alchemy!" Edward growled, standing up and punching his open hand with his fist.

"Edward," Hermione scolded, "I haven't finished yet!"

Edward immediately sat down and flopped his hands into his lap.

"Men." Hermione tutted, "Anyway, I saw in a book once in the library. Something about alchemy and its use against dark magic."

Putting her hands on her head, Hermione closed her eyes and thought.

Hermione had read many books in her life. She could remember everything they contained, but it was harder to remember what the book was called. Her eyebrows knit together in thought and she bit her lip. She had remembered reading a book about alchemy and dark magic, but only briefly as the language changed to Amestrian.

"That's it!" Hermione announced suddenly, jumping to her feet, "The book had a title written in Amestrian!"

The boys smiled excitedly.

"Well, where is it? We have to find it!" Edward said.

Hermione's smile instantly faded and her hands glided through her hair, pulling slightly on it.

"It's at the Hogwarts library." She moaned in defeat.

"That's no problem," Edward sung, "Just take me there and I'll go get it."

"It's impossible." Harry said, frowning.

"Harry's right," Hermione sighed, "We'll have to wait for the term to start, and there are charms all over the castle to prevent intruders. And besides, we can't just take the book off the grounds to bring to you. All books mustn't leave Hogwarts."

"Okay then," Edward said, an Edward-like grin spreading across his face, "Looks like I'm going back to school."

* * *

><p>"You're going to Hogwarts? Oh, Edward dear, that's wonderful news." Mrs Weasley grinned, moving forward to embrace Edward.<p>

Edward nervously moved away and pressed himself against the wall.

Ever since his mother died, Edward felt awkward being hugged.

"Sorry, dear." Mrs Weasley sighed, hurt leaking into her features.

"I… I just don't like being hugged." Edward shrugged.

"I'm sure you like your mother's hugs though." Mrs Weasley smiled.

Edward froze at the mention of his mother. His breath caught and tears pricked at the back of his eyes. Edward had his eyes glued to the floor, his lip trembling slightly.

"Edward?" Hermione whispered, "Is everything okay?"

Mrs Weasley gasped and approached Edward, hesitantly putting a hand on his back and rubbing it slowly.

Edward blinked back the tears and took in a deep breath. He took a step towards Mrs Weasley and she caught him gently in her arms. Edward tried with all his might to hold back the tears as Mrs Weasley hugged him, like only a mother would. Stroking his hair and humming softly.

At first, Edward felt horrible. He felt that he was betraying his mother. Mrs Weasley was being so kind and caring towards him, taking him in as her son. Edward relaxed a bit and buried his face into her shoulder, hiding the few tears that slipped out.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood awkwardly next to the door. Hermione was sure she had seen a shining tear slide down Edward's face, but she wouldn't dare tell Harry and Ron.

Mrs Weasley pulled Edward away from her and held him at arm's length.

"See," She smiled, "That was _that _bad, now was it."

Edward quickly rubbed a tear from his cheek and shook his head.

"Hey, mum." Ron said slowly, "Talking about school, we should probably take a trip to Diagon Alley."

"Yes, but first things first. We need to get him enrolled."

* * *

><p>Mrs Weasley sent an owl to Dumbledore, requesting a place at Hogwarts for Edward. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Edward went upstairs to look around.<p>

"Since Edward found an Amestrian book in this house, there may be more books like it that we should probably find." Hermione said excitedly, skipping down the hall, "Edward, you continue to look in the room that you found the book in, me and Ron will take a look in some other rooms and Harry, you ask Sirius if he knows of any books that are stashed away somewhere in the house."

Edward laughed quietly. With Hermione making all of these orders, she reminded him of Mustang. Well at least he didn't have to deal with that bastard here. Edward walked into the room with the writing desk and started to look through the old bookshelf.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't it weird before?" Ron said quickly.<p>

Hermione looked away and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really, Edward just doesn't like to be hugged."

Ron dropped the subject and started to whistle tunelessly as they entered a large room filled with shelves.

"This looks promising." Hermione smiled as she started looking through a shelf containing a few tattered books.

Ron rolled his eyes and walked towards a shelf that had weird glass domes covered in dust. He squinted his eyes and wiped away the grime with his sleeve.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, jumping back in shock.

"What is it, Ronald?" Hermione said as she walked to the shelf.

"Are those-"

"_**Heads! There are gross dried up mini heads in there!"**_ Ron squealed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"How horrible!" Hermione exclaimed, "They are the heads of house elves. Just don't look Ronald, search somewhere else."

Ron nodded obediently and started looking on another shelf, his hands and lips trembling.

Ron and Hermione looked in silence, except for the occasional _'This looks interesting' _From Hermione and _'I hate books' _from Ron.

Hermione picked up a large book and dusted the front when the silence was broken by a blood-chilling scream.

* * *

><p>A scream tore from Edward's throat. He looked at the scene before him, blood pooling at his feet. A figure lay in the middle of the room, blood and muck seeping out from everywhere. The limbs were sticking out at odd angles, twitching slightly as it breathed ragged breaths.<p>

Hermione and Ron burst into the room, followed closely by Mrs Weasley, Severus, Harry and Sirius.

Edward cried and screamed again as the failed transmutation of his mother crawled slowly towards him, pulling itself across the floor.

"What the bloody hell is _that_?" Ron squeaked.

Mrs Weasley quickly pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione into the hall and let the men through.

Edward fell to his knees and let out a long cry, covering his face with his bloodied hands and smearing his face red and brown.

"Severus, Sirius," Remus barked, striding forward, "Get Edward away from here."

Edward was grabbed by his arms and hauled off the floor just as a small, hoarse voice came from the creature.

"_Br...oth…er."_

Edward's eyes widened as he was being pulled from the room.

"**Al!" **He screamed, struggling to pull away from the two men that held him. His arms and legs flailing widely as he desperately tried to run back into the room. "Al! Wait, I'm here! I won't leave you!"

Edward was dragged, kicking and screaming out to the hall. Mrs Weasley ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Shh… Edward, it's okay." She whispered quickly, rocking Edward slightly as he tried to escape, "I've got you. You're okay."

Edward's movements slowed as he calmed down. He stopped screaming and shook slightly as sobs broke from him.

"Al…" He whispered through his tears, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, Al."

Mrs Weasley hummed quietly as Edward continued to cry. Remus wiped his brow as he exited the room, eyeing Edward sympathetically.

"It's okay, Edward." He said, "It's gone."

Edward looked up, tear steaks down his bloodied face.

"Gone?" He sobbed, "What did you do to him?"

"It's not what you thought." He whispered, "It's a boggart, it takes the shape of your worst fear."

More tears streamed down Edward's face, revealing thin lines of his pale skin beneath the red.

"Come now, dear. Let's get you cleaned up." Mrs Weasley said, walking towards the bathroom with Edward still in her grasp.

* * *

><p>The three teens sat in silence, no one making a single noise.<p>

Ron, Hermione and Harry were in shock. What was that _thing_? They had never seen anything like it before. It was the most gruesome and terrifying thing they had ever witnessed.

"'Mione?" Ron whispered, his eyes still fixed on the wall.

"Yeah." Hermione breathed after a few seconds.

"What was that thing?"

"I have no idea, It looked sort of… human."

Ron whimpered and then rolled backward onto the bed. Harry looked down at him and Hermione frowned slightly.

"Poor Edward." Hermione said, "He was terrified."

"Yeah, wouldn't you be terrified if you were faced with your worst fear?" Harry said.

The silence continued for a few more minutes before Hermione stood up abruptly.

"Let's go downstairs," She said, looking at the boys, "We can talk to Remus about it."

* * *

><p>Mrs Weasley gently dabbed Edward's face with the damp hand towel. His eyes were blank and just seemed to stare into nothing. He sat on the small stool, not moving or making a noise. Mrs Weasley sighed as she wiped away the last bit of drying blood from his face, revealing his smooth skin.<p>

"Edward, dear?"

Edward didn't move, he just continued to stare into nothingness.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

No answer.

"Alright. We'll be downstairs if you need us."

Mrs Weasley left Edward in the bathroom, silently shutting the door behind her.

Edward sat still, breathing slowly. A tear slid down his cheek and he shut his eyes tightly, forcing more drops down his face.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what it was." Remus said as he shook his head, "And I don't think you three should bring it up with Edward. You saw how terrified he was."<p>

"Okay." Harry said.

Mrs Weasley came into the room silently and pushed past Ron and Hermione, walking straight up to Remus.

"The boy is severely traumatized," She whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Remus placed a hand on Mrs Weasley's shoulder and nodded.

"I know, Molly. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That poor boy." Mrs Weasley muttered as she walked toward the kitchen to prepare some food.

* * *

><p>Edward continued his zombie-like state for days. Mrs Weasley had found him a new room immediately, an empty room this time. Edward spent nearly all of the time in the room, no one knew what he did in there. He would only come out of the room to use the bathroom, not talking to anyone or making any noises. Mrs Weasley and Remus took him up some food during the day, and were incredibly concerned when they retrieved the plates untouched. Mrs Weasley made it her duty to sit with him in silence to make sure he ate at least a little bit. Edward's cheeks lost their slightly pink colouring and his eyes were hard and dark. He looked like death. Mrs Weasley tried to talk to him, to get him to break the silence. But he wouldn't respond.<p>

The nights weren't so silent though.

Edward screamed every night in his sleep. He cried for his brother, breaking his silence only then. Mrs Weasley or Remus would rush to his room, trying to comfort the crying boy. Edward had horrible nightmares, of the night he tried to transmute his mother and losing his little brother. He didn't sleep much, dark shadows growing under his eyes.

"We just don't know what to do, Albus." Mrs Weasley whimpered, cupping her hands over her face.

"Now, now, Molly." Dumbledore sighed, "I will talk to the boy."

"He is so broken and sad."

Dumbledore gracefully made his way up the stairs and knocked quietly on Edward's door.

"Mr Elric, may I come in?"

There was no answer so Dumbledore pushed the door open slowly.

He peered into the dimly lit room, gazing at the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.

"Edward Elric." Dumbledore sighed, pulling a small letter out of his robes, "I am here to tell you that you're accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Edward pulled his hands away from his face and looked up at the twinkling eyed man, but said nothing.

"You will be starting in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with many other bright and wonderful students."

Dumbledore frowned a bit when Edward didn't reply.

"I know it hurts." Dumbledore said, "I know you miss your mother."

Edward continued to stare at the man.

"If you join us at Hogwarts, I'm sure we can help you get home." He said, placing the letter in Edward's lap and standing up to leave, "I'll be awaiting your arrival."

Dumbledore strode towards the door, his robes flying out behind him.

"Wait." Edward croaked. Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to the boy.

"You will help me get home?" Edward asked quietly.

Dumbledore nodded his head and gave Edward a small smile.

The corner of Edward's lips twitched, letting a small smile flash across his face.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped before leaving Edward with a _pop!_

* * *

><p>"We'll need to take a trip to Diagon Alley." Mrs Weasley sighed as she fingered a hole in Ron's fading school robes. "This old thing is falling apart, and we need to get some new books for this year. There is a new edition 'defence against the dark arts' book."<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table with Mrs Weasley and Tonks as they ate their breakfasts.

"Hey Ed," Tonks chimed, "I haven't seen you in a while, I've been so busy with secret order stuff."

Everyone turned their heads quickly to see Edward standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come in dear, breakfast is still hot." Mrs Weasley said cheerfully as she piled a plate high with food for him.

Edward smiled and walked over to the plate and immediately started scarfing it down. Mrs Weasley watched him as he ate, a smile plastered on her face.

Edward looked up at Mrs Weasley and grinned through a mouthful of food, his eyes were once again a molten gold.

"Geeze, Ed." Tonks said, "Calm down, it's like you haven't eaten in weeks."

Edward swallowed his mouthful and laughed a wonderful, bubbly sound.

"Hey, Ed." Hermione said clapping her hands, "You have _so_ much to catch up on for school, I can study with you if you want?"

"Sure, but what do I need to know?"

"Well, a whole bunch of stuff." She said, "Like magic history and potions and herboligy and spells. It would be rather difficult for you to keep up without fundamental knowledge."

Edward nodded and placed another mouthful of food in his mouth.

"I think I got it under control, Harry told me a lot about all of that stuff. And I'm sure you can teach me the rest-"

"Edward, not with your mouth full." Mrs Weasley scolded.

Edward swallowed and continued.

"Sorry. Anyways, not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty sure I'm smart enough to catch on pretty quickly."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks consisted of Hermione and Edward having study sessions that stretched on for hours. No one mentioned the Boggart incident and continued as if it never happened. Hermione, being the book worm she is, insisted on taking Edward through every single book since her first year of Hogwarts. Edward sat patiently as she questioned his knowledge about the books.<p>

Edward closed 'Advanced Potion making' and placed it on the ground.

"What!" Hermione cried, "You can't be done already! It took me three days to finish that book and it only took you-"

"One day." Edward said smugly, "I told you I was smart."

Hermione's face turned red and she swiped the book from the floor, flipping through the pages violently.

"What is a bezoar?" She snapped.

"A stone taken from the stomach of a goat."

"What is Mandrake Draught used for?"

"It revives people who have been petrified."

"Green onions help ward off what?"

"Gulping Plimpies"

Hermione slapped the book on the ground and cried out in frustration.

"How do you know _all_ of this? 'Advanced Potion making' is a sixth year book, and I haven't even told you to read the Herboligy book yet and you already know about green onions!"

Edward scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see-" He said.

"Don't tell me that you've read it." Hermione warned.

"Sorry." Edward cringed.

Hermione grit her teeth and then took a deep breath, calming herself before she silently strode out of the room.

"Just because he reads faster than me, doesn't mean he's smarter." She mumbled through her teeth.

Edward let out a huge sigh as he heard her descend down the stairs loudly.

"Wow," Ron said as he entered the room with Harry, "You sure know how to make her angry, Ed."

"Yeah," Edward laughed as he stretched his arms over his head, "She shouldn't get angry at people for being smarted than she is."

"Well, no one has really ever been smarter than her." Harry sighed.

Edward stood up, grinning and placing his hands on his hips.

"She may not like me now, but she will absolutely _hate_ me when I show her what my brain can really do."

Harry and Ron laughed nervously.

"Bloody hell, Ed." Ron said, "You're going to drive her mental."

* * *

><p>"The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, Defensive Magical Theory, black school robes and a wand. Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad."<p>

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes while Hermione read out his supply list.

"This list is very vague," She said, turning the page over to see if there was any continuation, "But it will still cost quite a bit, especially that you have to buy a wand."

"Great," Edward mumbled, "Without access to my research grant, I really have no money."

"Research grant?" Hermione said, arching her eyebrow.

"Uh, it's nothing. Smart people get grant's to get even smarter and to research things for the country. No big deal." Edward lied, biting his lip.

"Strange." Hermione mumbled, "Why haven't _I _gotten something like that yet. Must be an Amestrian thing."

Edward took the supplies list from Hermione and stared at it. He wasn't prepared to tell anyone that he was a state alchemist. He didn't want to answer more questions.

"Why would anyone want a toad?" Edward grimaced, pointing out the word.

"Some people like toads." Hermione shrugged, reaching for a book on the floor, "But they aren't very useful. Owls deliver letters, cats kill mice. But toads are just… toads."

Edward was silent for a few seconds, staring at the letter.

"My brother loved cats." He whispered quietly.

"What's your brother like?"

Edward smiled and tilted his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"He was the kindest and most caring kid I knew. He looked after me, even though I should have been the one looking after him."

Hermione smiled slightly and then promptly stood up and strode towards Edward, dumping the book she was holding on his lap.

"Read this book too." She ordered skipping away.

* * *

><p>"Edward, wake up!"<p>

Edward lifted his head quickly off the table, his eyes blinking open.

"Huh? What?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You're drooling all over my book!" Hermione screeched as she roughly pulled the book from under Edward's elbows, causing him to nearly face-plant the table.

Edward wiped the saliva from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Relax, Hermione. It's only-"

"_Ruined!"_ Hermione wailed, wiping the damp pages with her sleeves which only smudged the ink.

Edward sighed at Hermione as she fussed over her book.

"Oh, give it here." Edward said, snatching it out of her hands and placing it on the table.

"Hey!" She cried, "You've already ruined it enough!"

Edward quickly clapped his hands together and placed it on the book's soggy pages. Hermione blinked quickly as a blue light filled the air around her.

"Here." Edward grumbled, shoving the book into Hermione's hands before walking away.

Hermione quickly flicked through the pages, feeling for any dampness. The book was completely dry and the smudged words were fixed. Like they were re-written.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen it, Ron." Hermione breathed, "It was amazing! There was a bright light and then it was fixed! It was the first time I've <em>ever<em> seen alchemy, it was fantastic! I want to learn it. Do you think Edward will teach me? Ooh, but I've been so rude to him just because I was jealous of how smart he is. I'm so immature to be jealous of him! I should apologise-"

"Relax, Hermione. Take a few breaths." Ron said quickly, interrupting her rant.

"What's this I hear about… _Alchemy?_" Severus sighed as he strode towards Ron and Hermione.

"Nothing." Ron spat, narrowing his eyes at Severus.

"I do hope… that you aren't meddling in Mr Elric's business." He said slowly, "Alchemy is a dangerous art… Just look at what it did to his limbs."

"Thanks, Professor." Hermione frowned, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Right!" Ron said quickly, scrambling after Hermione as she entered the 'study room'.

"Edward Elric." She announced as she slammed open the door.

"Huh?" Edward sighed, looking up from the book he was half-way through, "Oh, hi Hermione. I was just-"

"Tell me!" She cried as she approached Edward, "Tell me how you lost your arm and leg! Tell me it wasn't alchemy!"

Edward's face hardened. His golden eyes stared straight into her eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" He spat, "Who cares if I lost my arm and leg because of alchemy, why do you care?"

Hermione grabbed the top of Edward's jacket and grasped it tightly.

"I spent years trying to learn alchemy, spending most of my nights studying the forgotten art. I've obsessed on learning the world's most powerful magic, to protect the people I love. To protect them against _Voldemort!_ I don't want alchemy to be the reason you lost parts of yourself!"

Edward grit his teeth. Hermione released Edward's jacket and took a few steps back.

"I… I need something more than magic." She breathed, "I need something that Voldemort doesn't know how to use. I need something _good._ I really thought alchemy was the answer."

"Alchemy is good." Edward said, "But sometimes good intentions can result in bad things happening. Even though alchemy is mainly used for good, there are those that want to harness its power to do bad things. You can't just assume that it can't be used for evil. You will only disappoint yourself."

Hermione looked down at her feet in embarrassment, desperately wishing she hadn't acted so crazy.

"Sorry." She mumbled, a tear sliding down her face.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, tears dropping onto her shoes. She felt horrible, she had probably lost her only chance of learning alchemy. And not to mention a new friend. Another tear silently escaped Hermione's eye when she felt strong arms wrap around her. One warm, one cold. She gasped slightly at the touch, looking up to see two warm and golden eyes looking back at her.

"Great!" Ron cried, causing Edward to jump back in surprise, "When she gets mad at you, she forgives you so easily! But when it's _me_ she's mad with, it's all _'Oh Ronald, you're so immature!' _and '_I can't forgive you that easily, Ronald!'_ Why does she like _you_ so much?"

Ron ran out of the room dramatically and Hermione was frozen, heat rising to her cheeks. Edward let out a huge laugh, his body shaking.

"Oh… my god! He is… so in love… with you!" Edward said between laughs.

"What?" Hermione cried, her face turning into one of disgust, "No he isn't! He… he can't!"

Edward shrugged and chuckled again.

"It's not like he can help it. Poor kid."

Hermione placed her hands on her head and let out a sigh.

"Let's get back to work." She said, opening a book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_  
>*sings* Edward's going to Hogwarts! Woopwoop!<br>Another speedy chapter! Oooh, I'm getting quick at this :)  
>Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are all great.<br>Ron 3's Hermione, HOW CUTE!  
>Things you need to know: 1. The trial was <span>not<span> shown, and isn't going to be shown. It sorta happened behind the scenes.  
>2. This story has over <strong>1,900 hits!<strong> YAY! LET'S CELEBRATE!  
>3. I love you guys :)<p>

Sooo, the next chapter should be a few weeks into the future! Oooh! Then it's off to HOGWARTS!  
>I won't say anymore but this: (I am extremely excited to be writing the next few chapters because something <em>epic<em> is gonna happen!)

THAT IS ALL FOR NOW!

Over and out :)


	7. Chapter 6: Galleons, sickles and knuts

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 6**

**Galleons, sickles and knuts**

"Wow!" Ron said, his eyes wide as he looked at the small velvet pouch in Edward's hand, "Dumbledore gave you _all_ that money. It's a good thing too, with only two weeks until we're off to Hogwarts, I don't know how you would've gotten your supplies."

"This is strange currency, how much is it worth?" Edward said sceptically.

Ron chuffed and grabbed the pouch out of Edward's hand, tipping its contents into his hand. Edward watched as Ron pointed at each coin, muttering under his breath.

"Well," Ron breathed, "Let's just say you have enough for a few years' worth of supplies."

Edward picked up a small bronze coin and turned it slowly in his fingers.

"That's a knut." Ron said, scooping the coins back into the pouch, "Practically worthless. But what you r_eally_ want are these gold ones here."

Ron flicked the knut out of Edward's fingers and placed a gold coin in his palm.

"This is a galleon." Ron reached into the pouch and pulled out a silver coin, "And this is a sickle."

Edward studied the gold coin in his hand. He brushed his finger over the small engravings. Hermione entered the room and smiled at Ron and Edward.

"Are you boys ready to go?"

* * *

><p>Hermione led Edward and Ron into a room with a large fireplace covering one wall. Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were talking quietly beside it.<p>

"Dumbledore's package arrived then, did it Edward?" Mrs Weasley smiled, motioning towards the velvet pouch.

"Yeah," Edward nodded, "But I don't really understand the value of the currency here."

"That's fine, dear." She smiled, "You'll pick it up in no time. I will be right back."

Mrs Weasley walked out of the room, everyone delved into their own conversations while Fred and George walked up to Edward.

"Hello Ed." They said in union, "We have a treat for you."

Edward stared at the small candy in Fred's hand, slowly reaching for it.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the doorway, "You will _not_ make any more of that retched candy!"

Fred snatched the candy away from Edward and hid it behind his back.

"Aw mum, it's only a piece of candy." George whined.

"What did you try to give me?" Edward growled, his hands balling into fists.

Harry looked away from his conversation with Ron and spotted the candy behind Fred's back.

"Is that the same stuff Dudley ate?" He said, arching an eyebrow, "Because that was hilarious. What was it called again? Ton-Tongue Toffee?"

"Shush, Harry." Fred whispered, a slight chuckle entering his voice.

"Is that the candy that makes your tongue swell and grow four ft. long?" Ginny piped.

"Shush, Ginny!"

"C'mon children, we're never going to get there on time." Mrs Weasley said as she pulled the candy from Fred's hand.

With a slight flick of her wrist, Mrs Weasley produced a bright flame in the fireplace. She opened the small box that she retrieved from the other room passed it to Ron.

"You first, dear."

Edward watched as Ron grabbed a handful of something that looked like ashes from the box. He walked up to the fire and threw it in, the crimson flame turning a vibrant green.

"What are you doing?" Edward said quickly as Ron poked a toe into the green flame.

"Huh? Oh that's right, you've never travelled by Floo powder before." Ron said, "This is one of the ways we get around quickly."

Edward flinched as Ron stepped into the flame, the green fire engulfing him as he spoke.

"Diagon Alley."

Ron was gone, not a trace of him left. The green flame turned back to crimson, shrinking as it did so.

"Where did he go?" Edward said nervously.

"It's okay dear, it didn't harm him." Mrs Weasley smiled, "Okay, who is next?"

One by one, the children threw a handful of the ashes into the fire and stepped into the green flame. Edward watched in amazement as they all disappeared. Then, only Edward and Mrs Weasley were left.

"Alright, dear." Mrs Weasley spoke, motioning at the fireplace, "Don't forget to speak _very _clearly."

Edward took a handful of the powder and threw it in. The green fire crackled in front of him.

Edward reached out with his automail hand and prodded the flames. When the metal didn't turn red hot, Edward hesitantly stepped into the green flame. The feeling was strange. The flames licked at his legs, not burning him at all. It was warm and comfortable.

"Diagon Alley."

Green flames quickly rose over Edward, engulfing him in a second. Edward's head spun, it felt like he was being thrown through the air. Green and red swirls twirled around him.

"_Oof!_" Edward landed with a _thump_ on the cold, hard ground.

"He made it!" Hermione cheered, helping Edward out of the dusty fireplace.

"Much better than Harry's first time." Fred chuckled, "He didn't even make it here."

Edward got to his feet and rubbed his head, he still felt dizzy.

The green flames appeared again as Mrs Weasley stepped out of them, sighing when she saw Edward.

"First time's the worst." She said, tousling Edward's blonde hair.

Edward looked around the dimly lit room. It was a large tavern place, tables running up and down the long room. The person at the bar didn't seem to be bothered by the group's entrance.

"What is this place?" Edward whispered to Hermione.

"This is the leaky cauldron. Don't worry, we're in the right place."

The children followed Mrs Weasley to a small courtyard at the back of the tavern. There was no sort of doorway or staircase anywhere, just a solid brick wall. Mrs Weasley pulled out her wand and tapped on the bricks in some sort of pattern.

The bricks shuddered before sliding quickly on each other, creating a large archway. Edward huffed as the children look at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Just like alchemy." Edward shrugged as he walked through the doorway.

They entered a busy street, lined with strange buildings and carts. Edward's eyes darted from shop to shop. They were all filled with magic related objects, things Edward had never really seen before. There were shops that sold ingredients for some sort of potion making, a broomstick shop, vendors that sold all sorts of strange foods and shops that sold things Edward couldn't even begin to describe. The street was crowded, people darting between the group, and everyone was wearing strange robes and funny hats.

"Is this a parade or something? Everyone looks ridiculous." Edward laughed as a large woman in a bright green outfit pushed past him, eyeing him critically.

Harry glanced at Edward and chuckled.

"Just what I thought too when I first saw this place. This is the way they dress. If anyone looks strange, it's you."

Edward's eyes narrowed as a short man chuckled at Edward.

"Whatever." He growled, sticking his tongue out at the man.

"Edward, where are your manners?" Mrs Weasley scolded, "I need to take Ginny, Fred and George to the second hand robe store. Hermione, Ron and Harry can take you to get your wand, we will meet with you four later at the bookstore."

"Okay, mum." Ron sighed, waving a hand in her direction.

The four teens walked down the street, Hermione politely excusing herself while Edward shoved his way through the crowd.

"Here it is." Ron breathed, stepping through the door to a dark painted shop.

Edward looked up at the building. It was old and the paint was peeling, striking gold letters above the door read _Ollivanders Wand Shop._ Edward pushed open the door, the bell above the door ringing. His eyes widened as he looked around. There were shelves upon shelves of small dusty boxes, words scribbled on the front of each. It looked more like a library instead of a wand shop. Ron leaned against the counter as an old, white haired man shuffled out from behind a shelf.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger and Mr Potter." He said in a raspy voice as he looked at each of the teens before resting his eyes on Edward, "And who do we have here?"

"Edward Elric," Edward said as he walked towards the counter, "I need a wand."

The old man stuck his right hand out to greet Edward.

"Nice to meet you Mr Elric, I'm Garrick Ollivander."

Edward returned the gesture with his gloved metal hand. Ollivander blinked as he felt Edward's hand.

"A very strong grip, Mr Elric."

Edward quickly pulled his hand back. Ollivander rubbed at the red marks appearing on his hand.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled, placing his hands behind his back.

Edward gasped as a measuring tape lifted off the counter and flew over to him. It extended along his arm and then measured his height from head to toe.

"Quite a small boy." Ollivander said under his breath.

"What was that?" Edward said, quickly.

Ollivander shook his head and rushed behind some shelves. Ron, Harry and Hermione pressed themselves against the wall. Edward gazed at them curiously.

"Just to be safe." Hermione whispered as Ollivander returned with a rectangular box.

"Ash, Dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inches." The old man announced as he handed the wand to Edward.

Edward took the wand carefully and shuffled awkwardly, he felt ridiculous. A small red spark spouted from the end of the wand. The wand shook violently as sparks erupted from it, crackling and fizzing loudly. Edward threw the wand on the ground and stepped back. The wand stopped sparking. Ollivander shook his head as he picked it up.

"Nope." He sighed, zipping back to the shelves.

Edward looked at Ron as he tried to stifle his laughter. Hermione nudged Ron on his side and scolded him.

"How about this," Ollivander said, approaching Edward with another box. "Chestnut, Unicorn hair, 8 inches."

He held out another wand to Edward. Edward grabbed it, the wand instantly jumped out of his hand and onto the counter.

"Another no." Ollivander sighed as he placed the wand back in its box.

Ollivander looked at Edward, his eyes narrowing as he thought.

"Tell me, Mr Elric." He said quietly, "Do you know a man by the name of Hohenheim?"

"Yeah…" Edward gasped, "He's… he's my father."

"Thought I recognised those eyes." Ollivander said before darting back behind the shelves.

"He sure is strange." Ron muttered.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, elbowing him in the side.

"_Ouch!_"

Ollivander returned with a dark purple box. He opened it and brushed the velvet away to reveal a light-coloured wand with a spiralled handle.

"Hawthorn, pliable, 9 ½ inches, chimera scale fragment."

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at the rather beautiful wand. He picked it up and held it in front of him cautiously.

The wand glowed a soft blue, pulsing slightly in Edward's hand.

"Perfect." Ollivander smiled.

Edward placed the wand on the counter and breathed heavily.

"That was strange." He breathed, looking up at Ollivander, "The chimera scale, how-"

"There is only one recoded slaying of a chimera." Ollivander interrupted, "The chimera was killed by a man with golden eyes, Van Hohenheim. There was only one wand made with the scales of the chimera."

Edward blinked and composed himself. He reached into the pocket of his red coat and pulled out the small pouch. Edward opened the pouch and stared at the coins, he had no idea how much to give the old man. Edward shrugged and tipped the contents of the pouch onto the counter, gold coins rolled across the countertop. Ollivander sighed and picked up a few coins and placed them in the register.

"This should be enough." He smiled.

Edward scooped the coins into the pouch as Ollivander placed his wand back into its box.

"Take good care of it, Mr Elric." He said, handing Edward the box.

"Yep, will do." Edward said as he walked through the door into the bustling crowd.

Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed after Edward as he slipped between gaps in the crowd.

"Ed! Wait up!" Harry called, craning his neck to see over the crowd.

"Over here." Hermione said as she walked off to the side.

Edward was standing by a large cart, exchanging money with the vendor.

"There you are." Hermione puffed as she approached Edward.

"Sorry." Edward said as he took a large bite out of the food he bought, "I was hungry."

Hermione laughed as Ron and Harry caught up with them.

"Your… wand's core… is chimera… scale!" Ron said between gasps.

"Yeah, and?" Edward said, his voice muffled from the food in his mouth.

"Do you know how rare chimera scale fragments are? That is the _only _wand that has it as its core!"

Edward shrugged and took another bite of food.

"Chimera's are pretty common back home. I don't really see the big deal."

Ron stood with his mouth open as Harry spotted Mrs Weasley and waved to her.

"Ah, there you are." Mrs Weasley said as she approached them, Ginny, Fred and George following close behind. "Did you buy a wand?"

"Uh huh," Edward nodded, popping the last bit of food into his mouth. "Ron was going all crazy about it."

"Why's that?" She questioned.

"His wand's core is chimera scale!" Ron said, waving his arms in the air.

"Nice." Fred and George said, grinning at Edward.

"That would have to be a very powerful wand, Edward." Mrs Weasley said, "Look after it."

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. Why was everyone so amazed by his wand. Edward had seen his fair share of chimeras in Amestris. Like Nina.

"Let's go buy the books." Edward grumbled.

* * *

><p>Edward was amazed when they entered the book store. There were hundreds of books lining the walls of the long room. Edward picked up the two books he needed and paid for them quickly, picking out various coins from the pouch instead of tipping out its contents again. Once Edward had successfully paid for the books, he rushed to the shelves again to browse the books. He scanned the shelves for anything interesting and pulled out a few books here and there. He had found a thick book regarding the chemical makeup of various magical substances and a book on magical creatures.<p>

Edward stretched on his toes to reach a book on a higher shelf when he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me, miss."

"_**What?"**_ Edward growled as she turned to the white haired boy behind him.

"Oh, what a manly looking lady." The boy sneered.

Edward clenched his fist and threw his books onto the ground with a loud _thud!_

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Harry spat.

"Potter." Draco snickered, turning his attention to Harry, "I'm here with my father, buying supplies."

Edward glared at the boy. It took all his strength not to attack him and rip him to shreds.

"Forget about it, Edward." Hermione whispered, grabbing Edward's arm.

"So you _are_ a boy." Draco said, "You should listen to your mudblood girlfriend."

Hermione glared at Draco and her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's enough, Draco." A tall man with similar white-blonde hair said.

"Let's just get my books and go, father." Draco spat, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Is there a problem here, Mr Malfoy?" Mrs Weasley said, her face unusually sour.

"Not at all." He said before turning to Edward, "Apologies for Draco's behaviour, Mr?"

"Elric, Edward Elric." Edward spat, ignoring the hand that the tall man offered. The white-haired man's eyebrows pulled together and he gasped quietly.

"Come, Draco. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lucius entered through the large oak doors. The large room was filled with people, they sat on a long table in silence. A pale man sat at the head of the table, his eyes fixated on Lucius. A snake was curled around the pale man's feet, hissing quietly.<p>

"My Lord." Lucius breathed.

The pale man lifted his bony hand and motioned towards him.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"I think I've located another one."

The man stood up from his chair and walked slowly towards Lucius.

"Well done, Lucius."

* * *

><p>Edward growled quietly as he looked at himself in the mirror, a pool of dark material at his feet.<p>

"It's a bit too long." The sales woman said, eyeing Edward, "I think we'll have to go for a _much _smaller size."

"I will grow. I will grow. I will grow." Edward muttered under his breath.

The woman searched through some racks of clothing, ruffling the fabrics loudly.

"It's okay, Edward." Ron chuckled, "You can always go to the kid section."

Edward glared at Ron, itching to jump at him and give him a good beating. But with Mrs Weasley eyeing him with a disapproving look on her face, he just couldn't do it.

"That's enough, Ronald." Mrs Weasley said, giving Ron a warning look.

"I'm sorry," The sales woman said, approaching Edward, "I'm afraid that's our smallest size."

"I'll take it." Edward grumbled, slipping the robes off his shoulders and putting his red coat back on.

Edward paid for his robes, muttering under his breath the whole time.

"I'll hem them up for you." Mrs Weasley said, patting Edward on the back as they walked down the street, "We've gotten everything on your supply lists, so I think it's time we head off home."

As they were making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, something caught Edward's eye.

The light brown, almost blonde kitten meowed as they walked past, pawing the side of the cage it was in. Edward strode up to it and smiled slightly. The kitten purred as Edward stroked its head softly through the cage.

"It's so cute!" Hermione cooed, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Much cuter than Crookshanks." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione glared at Ron before turning her attention to Edward. Edward wiggled his finger inside the cage, the kitten pawed at it quickly.

"Are you going to buy it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Edward said, turning away from the kitten, "It sort of reminds me of my brother, in a strange way."

Edward chuckled as the kitten started licking his glove.

"He wouldn't have thought twice about buying it." Edward laughed, "Alright, then."

* * *

><p>Edward paid for the kitten, and the necessary food and a small bed. Edward insisted on taking it out of the cage as soon as he paid for it, he hated the idea of it being confined like that. He cradled it softly in his arms while they entered the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

"What are you going to call it?" Hermione asked, tickling the kitten under its neck.

"I don't know." Edward sighed, "I'll have to think about that."

"Well, it_ is_ a girl. So don't start calling it some stupid boy name!"

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I can call her whatever I like, she _is_ mine."

Hermione grumbled as she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames, Edward following close behind her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Winry. Come out from under there." Edward chuckled as he reached for the kitten that had crawled under his bed, "No, Winry doesn't suit you either. I'm just imagining you throwing a wrench at my head."<p>

Edward picked himself up off the ground and stood up, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Thinking of a name for you is so difficult."

Edward sat on his bed and pulled his feet onto it. He pulled off his shoe and in one quick movement, he removed a shoelace. He dangled it off the side of the bed, shaking it slightly.

"Come on… Pinako?" Edward shuddered and continued to shake the shoelace, "No, definitely not. How about Edward Jr.? That's the best name."

Edward felt a tug on the end of the shoelace and quickly pulled it up, the kitten scrambled up onto the bed, following the shoelace. Edward caught the kitten and lifted it up into the air in front of him.

"Stop clawing me!" Edward chuckled as the kitten swiped at his hands, "You're quite the little fighter. Just like Al."

Edward pulled the kitten close to him and stroked it softly with his flesh hand. He was being extremely careful not to be too rough with it in his automail hand.

"I know!" Edward gasped, "Allie. That suits you well, don't you think?"

Edward placed Allie on the bed and walked out of the room. The kitten ran up behind him and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi, Ed." Ron said, looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Ron, I've named my cat." Edward announced.

"Finally!" Hermione sighed as she walked through the door, picking the kitten up on the way, "Tell us what you've decided on."

"Her name is Allie." Edward said proudly.

Ron laughed a little and covered his mouth quickly.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Edward said through his teeth, "Is something funny?"

"No, it's just. You should've seen Hermione's face!"

Edward glanced over at Hermione who blushed a bit.

"Sorry, Edward." Hermione said quickly, "I was just thinking that the name was a bit too… plain?"

"Says you!" Ron chuckled, "You named your cat 'Crookshanks'! I think that Allie is a much better name."

Hermione huffed, placed Allie on the ground and stalked out of the room.

Edward let out a quiet laugh.

"What was she thinking, who names their cat 'Crookshanks'?"

"Ronald, Edward. I hope you're not being rude to Hermione." Mrs Weasley said as she came through the door, stepping over Allie.

Edward smiled mischievously and rocked back on his heels.

"Nope, of course not."

* * *

><p>Edward yelped as he ran to the open window.<p>

"Allie! Come back here, don't go jumping out the window!"

Edward watched helplessly as Allie jumped onto the tree outside the window. She landed on a thin branch, it bended under her weight, almost breaking. Edward's eyes widened as she started climbing down the branch, slowly making her way down the tree.

"No, naughty cat!"

"What's wrong, Ed?" Hermione asked as she walked up to the window, a sour look on her face.

"Crookshanks chased Allie outside! And now she's climbing down the tree! All she wanted to do was brush up on her combat skills, now she's going to get lost!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Edward away from the window, pulling him downstairs and out the front door.

Edward and Hermione looked up into the tree, shading their eyes from the suns glare.

"I can't see her!" Edward said nervously, "Maybe she already ran down the street!"

"Relax, Edward." Hermione said, continuing to look in the tree.

Edward searched around the base of the tree and in an overgrown flowerbed nearby, Hermione searched in the branches of the tree.

"There!" Hermione cried, spotting Allie hanging precariously from a branch.

Edward saw her and quickly clapped his hands together and placed the on the ground. Hermione watched, wide eyed, as Edward ascended into the sky on a platform of dirt. He reached Allie and caught her lightly in his arms just as she lost her grip.

"Got you!" Edward sighed, placing a hand back on the platform to make his descent.

Edward stood up straight and puffed.

"That… was.. _so awesome!_" Hermione gasped.

"I know, I know." Edward said grinning.

"You _have_ to teach me!"

Edward stiffened and bit his lip.

"Uh, well. It takes years of practice to be able to do that. Maybe I'll teach you the basics first."

Hermione clapped her hands and hugged Edward before pulling back quickly, a slight blush reddening her cheeks.

"Sorry, Edward." She breathed.

Edward felt the heat rise to his cheeks, he scratched his head nervously and chuckled.

"It's okay, I don't really mind."

Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to speak before she turned towards the street abruptly.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly.

"Shush!" Hermione said quickly, taking a few steps towards the road.

Allie jumped out of Edward's hands and ran through the open door that Hermione and Edward had left open.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket and slowly crossed the road, approaching a group of large shrubs.

"What's going on?" Edward whispered, following after her.

Hermione gasped and pointed her wand at the shrubs.

"Who's there?" She called as the leaves trembled in front of her.

A boy pushed his way through the leaves, falling on his knees in front of Hermione. Blood gushed from the boy's mouth and down the front of his red coat. Edward gasped and hit Hermione's hand away. The boy collapsed on the ground, blood leaking from his mouth.

Edward lifted the boy's head off the ground, his breathing quickening.

"Al?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_  
>Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!<p>

Okay, there were a lot of comments about Edward's vulnerability.  
>His mental state isn't very good. He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know if he will ever get home, he doesn't know if Al is alive. All the years of containing his emotions finally came out. Okay? But don't worry, he is back to his awesome self now. :)<p>

Explanation of Edward's wand:  
>(I researched for ages trying to find the <em>perfect<em> wand for Edward! Sorry if you didn't like the wand I gave him.)  
>Core: Chimera scale fragment, are extremely powerful and rare, it sort of connected Edward with Amestris and the Nina incidence <strong>*teary eyes*<br>**Wood: Hawthorn, great for defensive magic and duelling.  
>Wood strength: Pliable, good for transfigurations, easy going but strong-willed.<br>Shape:Spiral shaft, quick-witted and open minded.  
>Size: 9 ½ inches, short like Edward.<p>

Oh my god, I'm so sorry about the length of this A/N! I promise they will never be this long again! Once again, thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys.

Over and out :)


	8. Chapter 7: Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 7**

**Sacrifice**

"Hello, young alchemist."

Alphonse looked around quickly. There was vast whiteness that stretched on forever, disrupted only by a large stone door.

He had made it.

"So, you want to see your brother again. Don't you?" Truth spoke.

Alphonse nodded and took a step towards the silhouette.

"I want to tell him that I'm sorry. Sorry for not being stronger or smarter." Alphonse told Truth, "I want to tell him that I'm sorry for leaving him."

Truth chuckled and spread its arms out wide.

"How do you even know he is alive?" Truth laughed, a wide smile pulling across his face.

Alphonse looked at his feet and balled his fists. He knows Edward is still alive, he can feel it.

"He's not dead." Alphonse yelled, snapping his head up.

Truth's smile widened, clapping its hand once.

"I will take you to your brother," Truth grinned, "But what are you willing to offer for payment?"

Alphonse didn't care. He would give anything to see his brother again, to say he was sorry. Edward had sacrificed so much for him, giving up his own arm to save him.

Alphonse stared at Truth with determination.

"Anything."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat by Edward, reading a thick book as he snored quietly. He had his head thrown back over the back of the chair in an awkward position, straining his neck.<p>

A rather loud snore rumbled from Edward's throat, causing Hermione to look up from her book and laugh quietly.

Edward's golden eyes fluttered open. He shot forward in his chair to look at the unconscious boy on the bed.

"Come on Al, wake up." Edward mumbled.

"Take it easy, Edward." Hermione said, not looking up from her book, "Snape said he might not wake up for a while. He _did_ lose a lot of blood, don't you remember?"

Edward's eyebrows pulled together, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Of course he remembered, how could he not?

Alphonse had collapsed on the ground, blood spewing from his mouth. His face was paling and he slipped in and out of consciousness. Once Edward had gotten a hold of himself, he had sent Hermione in for help. Snape and Remus spent what felt like hours treating Alphonse with charms and potions. The blood seemed to come from nowhere.

Edward shook the memories from his mind and placed a hand on Alphonse's forehead, brushing his dirty-blonde hair from his eyes. Edward stared at his little brother, he looked completely different. From what Edward could tell, Al was still about the same height as he was. Thank god. Edward smiled at the appearance of his brother. His normally cropped hair was grown long and pulled back, long bangs framing his child-like face. Al wore a familiar red coat with black jacket and tight leather pants. But, he looked too young.

Edward quickly calculated Al's age in his head.

_Al was ten when he lost his body, we spent four years searching for the philosophers stone. That would mean he is fourteen. But, he looks younger than that. So assuming his body didn't age when he was a suit of armour, he should still look ten. He doesn't look the same though._

"I'm so confused." Edward breathed.

"About what?" Hermione questioned.

Edward pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Al doesn't look right."

Shaking her head, Hermione giggled.

"Well, when he wakes up, you can ask him all about it."

"Well, maybe I will." Edward teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"You really should start reading the new books you got, Edward."

"Nah, I'm too tired." Edward sighed as he sunk back into his chair and yawned, "And besides, I can't think when my mind is racing a million miles an hour."

Hermione shrugged and continued reading and Edward closed his eyes. The room was silent, the only sounds being that of Edward's steady snoring and the rustle of pages being turned.

_Cough._

Edward's eyes flung open and Hermione's gaze snapped to Al. They stood completely still, waiting for another sound.

When Edward heard a small groan, he raced to Al's bedside, Hermione following him.

"Al?" Edward said quietly.

Al's eyes cracked open and coughed again.

"Al!" Edward cried, embracing his brother tightly, "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Edward released Al and smiled at his brother, Al smiled back.

Al's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at his body. His arms and legs were all there, and his insides felt fine. Relief washed over Alphonse.

Hermione smiled at Alphonse and tuned to the door.

"He's awake!" She said happily as she ran out the door.

Alphonse grinned excitedly at Edward, his mouth opening to speak.

Suddenly, Al clutched his throat and the smile was swept from his face.

"What's wrong, Al?" Edward said nervously.

Al looked up at Edward and opened his mouth again. He held his throat and shook his head, a tear rolling down the side of his face.

"You… you can't speak?" Edward whispered.

Al shook his head and his arms around Edward. He sobbed silently as Edward was frozen.

Edward pulled away from Al and looked into his eyes.

"What happened?" He said slowly.

Alphonse looked around the room and spotted a paper and pen that Edward had used to take notes on his study. Alphonse pointed at them and Edward rushed over to retrieve them, placing the paper and pen in Al's hand.

Alphonse scribbled on the paper and handed it back slowly to Edward, his hand shaking slightly.

Edward stared at the one word that he had written. He didn't take his eyes off the page, hoping it was a trick or that he forgot how to read. Edward gulped and looked at Al and repeated the word.

"Truth."

* * *

><p>Hermione had returned to the room with excited guests. They were all immediately turned around when Edward told them to leave.<p>

Alphonse and Edward spent the next hour communicating. Alphonse scribbling notes down on paper while Edward spoke.

"You awoke as a ten year old boy again, with no memories of anything after the night you lost your body?" Edward said slowly, "You then travelled for two years, trying to find me. Donning the same outfit I wore to try and bring back your memories. Then you resorted to your last option. Truth. And now you're here with me, and you have your memories back."

Alphonse nodded once and frowned.

Edward looked at Alphonse, his eyes now blank slates. Edward was with Al only a few weeks ago, how had he been looking for Edward for _two _years? Edward raised his hands to his face and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes so hard that Alphonse thought he might maim himself.

Alphonse quickly pulled Edward's hands from his eyes and reached for the paper again.

_I'm sorry._ He scrawled, handing it to Edward.

Edward read the words and crushed the paper in his hand.

"None of this is your fault. From the very beginning, it was all my fault. _I _suggested human transmutation. _I_ didn't listen to you when you said to stop. _I_ put you in that armour. _I_ did it all."

Edward stared at Alphonse, his eyes hard.

_Okay._ Alphonse mouthed, his bottom lip trembling.

Edward's eyes melted instantly and he smiled at his brother. Alphonse lay back down in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a quiet knock on the door and Edward sighed heavily.

"Yes, Hermione?"

The door opened and the bushy haired girl walked in. Al quickly sat up and smiled at Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She said quietly, walking to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Al cringed a bit, itching to introduce himself properly. He looked at Edward and then back at Hermione. He smiled sweetly and stuck his thumb up in the air in front of him.

Hermione looked confused for a second, her eyebrow arching up. She shook her head and smiled back at him.

"That's good." She said, "So, are you up for some visitors?"

* * *

><p>"This is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Mrs Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Snape." Hermione said, pointing to each person as she introduced them.<p>

Alphonse smiled at all the strangers and waved at them.

He opened his mouth to introduce himself, before snapping it shut and crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Edward chuckled at his little brother and slapped him on the back.

"This is Alphonse." Edward smiled.

Al placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Oh, alright." Edward huffed, rolling his eyes, "He would like to thank you for helping him."

Alphonse smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his throat.

Everyone took turns speaking to Al and were being awfully nice to him, even Snape managed to not insult him. Edward had explained that Al couldn't talk, making up some story about him being injured when they were little. They couldn't know about truth or human transmutation. Everyone seemed to take a liking to Al, unlike Edward who tried to kill a few of them. The room slowly emptied, besides Ron, Harry and Hermione. There was not one time when one or more of them were by Edwards side.

"_Do… you… like… Quidditch?" _Ron said slowly, as if he was talking to a mentally handicapped person.

"He's not deaf, Ron." Edward muttered, "He just can't speak."

Ron blushed a bit and scratched his head nervously.

"Right, I knew that."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to his book, 'The Boring Book of Magical Substances and their Makeup'. Hermione and Harry were bickering over Harry's lack of summer preparation and Ron started to ask more questions to Al when they heard a small _meow._

Allie slipped into the room and rubbed up against Edward's leg, meowing and purring for attention. Al jumped from his seat and his eyes grew wide, a smile stretching across his face. He rushed to Allie and scooped her up in his hands, petting her gently and snuggling her with his cheek.

"Oh, I forgot." Edward chuckled as he looked at his brother, "That's Allie, she's my cat."

Al gasped and hugged Edward, Allie struggling in Al's arms.

"Ok, _our_ cat." Edward laughed as Alphonse chased Allie around the room, trying to pick her up again.

Hermione giggled and ruffled Edward's hair.

"What was that for?" Edward grumbled, using his hand to flatten down his hair.

"It's you and Al. You understand each other so well, and there's this kind of connection between you two. You can tell you really care for each other." She giggled, "You even wear the same clothes."

Edward's eyes bulged as he flung his head around to look at Al just as he caught Allie.

He had totally forgotten that Al was wearing the same clothes as him and donning the same hairstyle. He was like a clone.

Alphonse looked up at Edward and smiled sheepishly. Edward narrowed his eyes at Al as he looked him up and down. He did look _a lot_ like Edward. Alphonse shrugged and ran into the hall and down to the bathroom smiling, shutting the door behind him.

"What's he up to?" Harry asked, his green eyes staring at the door as it swung shut.

"Who knows," Edward shrugged, turning back to his book, "When you gotta go, you _gotta_ go."

* * *

><p>"Al, come on! What's taking you so long in there?" Edward yelled, banging on the bathroom door.<p>

There was no answer, of course.

Edward leaned against the door and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm coming in! You better be decent!"

The door swung open quickly, causing Edward to crash to the floor.

"_Ouch!_" Edward groaned, sitting up and rubbing his lower back.

He looked up at Alphonse to shoot him some sort of dirty look, but as he saw him a smile spread across his lips.

Al's hair was cropped short, like it was when he was young. His Edward-like clothes were swapped for a white button-down shirt and tan pants.

"That's better!" Edward chuckled as Al stretched out a hand to help him off the ground, "Hang on a second, where did you get those clothes?"

Alphonse quickly strode back to the room, smiling cheekily as he did so. Edward arched an eyebrow and looked into the bathroom. He gasped as he saw a pile of red and black powder on the floor.

"You transmuted my clothes?" Edward shrieked, running after Al.

Edward jumped on Alphonse and easily pinned him down.

"Why would you destroy such a perfect outfit?" Edward growled.

Hermione and Harry jumped up with a nervous look on their faces, while Ron just looked up from his Quidditch magazine and smiled.

Alphonse looked up at Edward and laughed. It was a pure and wonderful sound that Edward hadn't heard for years.

Edward rolled his eyes and released Al, who instantly picked up Allie and began to stroke her.

"So you can make all the _annoying_ sounds." Edward joked.

Al nodded and smiled at Edward, giggling again.

"Oh, Edward." Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Edward, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained the basics of magic to Al. Hermione and Harry insisted that they go slow, but like Edward, Alphonse was a prodigy. He caught on quickly, even learning some aspects that Edward didn't fully understand yet. Edward explained the legends that Hermione had told him and told him of a book that may help them get home.<p>

"You're all set to come to Hogwarts with us, but you will have to start in the year below us." Hermione said, "You can have my books from last year, but you still need to get a wand from Ollivanders. Though, I'm not sure how you will be able to perform non-verbal spells with no experience."

"He'll learn." Edward said quickly, smiling at his brother, "Al's smart, if anyone can do it, it's him. Heck, he's even smarter than me."

Al blushed and punched his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go to Ollivanders."

* * *

><p>"How'd you go?" Ron smiled as Edward, Mrs Weasley and Al stepped one by one from the green fire.<p>

Al pulled a chestnut coloured wand from his pocket and held it out in front of him, smiling.

"I'm starving, let's eat." Edward moaned as he slipped past Ron.

Ron arched an eyebrow and then turned to Al and Mrs Weasley.

"Mum?" Ron asked, "Is it healthy to eat as much food as Ed eats?"

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. Al clapped his hands together and laughed loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Alphonse, are you okay? What's the matter?" Mrs Weasley asked quickly.

Al shook his head and pulled a notepad and pen from his pocket, his laughs slowing a bit. He scrawled some words onto the pad and handed it to Ron, his eyes glistening with tears.

"_Brother is a pig. He's always been like that."_ Ron read slowly, smirking at the paper.

Mrs Weasley ruffled Al's hair and tutted.

"Alphonse, don't be rude. It's not polite to call your brother a pig."

Al smiled and blushed slightly as Mrs Weasley tousled his hair. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done that to him. He felt like a kid again.

"Common Al," Ron sighed, walking towards the stairs, "Hermione has been bugging me all morning."

Al raised an eyebrow as he followed Ron up the stairs. Ron turned to look at Al and then chuckled slightly.

"She was really excited about what wand you would get. If it was going to be really rare like Ed's. She's just being nosy."

Al giggled, the noise tinkling through the house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Holly, 11 inches, Double unicorn hair<em>." Hermione read off the paper Al handed to her.

"_Double_ unicorn hair? Why do you and Ed get such cool wands?" Ron grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Al smiled at Ron, but quickly clutched his throat and coughed dryly.

"_Alphonse?_" Hermione squeaked as Ron patted Al on the back softly.

Al stopped coughing and held up his hand in a gesture showing he was okay. Suddenly the door swung open and Edward ran into the room, towards Al.

"Are you okay, brother?" Edward asked worriedly, scanning Al's face quickly.

Alphonse nodded his head and smirked at Edward, giving him the 'thumbs up'. Edward sighed and smiled back at him half-heartedly.

"I came up here to tell you to come eat something. I know you haven't been eating much."

Ron scoffed from behind the brothers, causing Edward to whip his head around to stare at the red head.

"Yes, Ronald?" Edward said through his teeth.

"I'm pretty sure Al is eating the right amount. But, if you compare his eating habit to _yours_-"

"If I say it's not enough, then it's not enough." Edward snapped as he guided a giggling Al towards the kitchen.

Edward sat down at the table, Al following suit. Mrs Weasley placed a plate of chicken and vegetables in front of the two boys and smiled warmly at them. Truth was, Al wasn't eating so well. His throat was constantly dry and painful, it hurt him to even have a drink of water. He would never tell Edward that though, he would create such a fuss over him.

"You boys eat so well, I'm very pleased." She said, patting Edward's head once.

Edward immediately started to scoff down his food. Al looked at him in amusement, he eats so much, yet he's still so short. Maybe Winry was right, milk really does help you grow. Al jumped slightly as Allie jumped up onto his lap, purring quietly. Al's eyes lit up, he really did love cats. He picked a bit of the large piece of chicken and held it out for Allie who quickly nibbled it off his hand, nipping his finger slightly in the process.

Al beamed at the cat and pulled off another piece of chicken. Edward's face tore away from his plate, glaring at his brother feeding Allie.

"You're meant to be eating that." Edward said with a mouthful of food, "You just fed her."

Alphonse forced out a smile and let Allie eat the bit of chicken he had already picked off. He swallowed, forcing his throat to moisten itself. Perhaps if he drank lots of liquids, then it wouldn't hurt so much. He reached for his glass that was filled with some strange orange drink and gulped down the whole lot. _Eugh, _pumpkin juice. Al shuddered slightly and picked another bit of chicken off his plate, not bothering to use his cutlery. He popped it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

"Are you alright, Alphonse?" Edward said, watching his brother wince slightly as he ate some chicken.

Al forced a smile and nodded at Edward. That wasn't _too_ painful, the pumpkin juice seemed to work quite well. Al topped his glass up with the horrid orange drink and drank it all again. This time, taking a larger bite of food. Al filled up the glass again, making sure not to spill any as his hands trembled. His throat was getting dryer, the juice's lubricating powers starting to fail. Edward kept glancing to his side at Al, a worried look on his face. Al had to eat the whole plate, he had to stop Edward from worrying.

After a painful half-hour, Al managed to polish off the food. Ed had finished ages ago, but stayed for seconds, finishing that in mere minutes. Edward sat with Al, watching him eat. Al tried to minimise the amount of juice he was drinking, it looked too suspicious. He forced himself to smile.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Edward said as Al cleared his throat quietly, smiling again at Edward.

* * *

><p>"Al? Are you still awake?" Edward whispered in the darkness.<p>

Edward heard the ruffle of sheets. He sighed and rolled on his back, facing the dark ceiling.

"Do you think we'll ever get home? I mean, are we doing everything we can here? Is going to Hogwarts really going to help us?" Edward mumbled quickly, not sure if Al even heard him.

Edward breathed slowly as he waited for some sort of response from Alphonse. Sheets ruffled again and Edward heard footsteps crossing the short distance between the beds.

Edward strained his eyes in the darkness, trying to see what Al was doing. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Al stood in front of Edward's bed, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his brow slick with sweat.

"Alphonse? What's the matter?" Edward whispered, sitting up in his bed.

Al looked down at his feet and laced his fingers together slowly, not meeting Edward's gaze.

Edward sighed and scooted over in his bed, lifting the sheets from the bed. Al smiled and crawled into his older brother's bed, curling up close to his warmth.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Al lifted his head and stared at Edward for a few seconds before nodding slowly, slightly embarrassed.

Edward smirked back and hugged his arms around Alphonse.

"It's like when we were little. You would have nightmares, and you'd come sleep in my bed. Looks like some things never change."

Al smiled a little and buried his face back into the warm sheets, relaxing against Edward's warm embrace.

Ever since he had gotten his body back, Al would have strange nightmares, he would see snippets of terrifying events. He would see his brother fighting, people dying and the failed transmutation of his mother. Sometimes, the scenes all morphed into one, causing him to wake in a cold sweat.

Al snuggled closer to Edward, not caring for the cold metal of his arm that pressed against his back. He felt warm, secure and safe. He wouldn't have a nightmare tonight, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Alphonse hit the ground hard as he tumbled out of the bed. His eyes flickered open as he blinked against the bright morning sun. Al picked himself off the floor and looked down at Edward. He was twisted awkwardly in the sheets, his tummy poking out from the bottom of his tank top. His arms and legs were splayed across the bed. No wonder Al had fallen out. Alphonse's head spun around as Mrs Weasley's voice sounded from downstairs.<p>

"Children, get up! We have to leave for the station in an hour, hurry up and pack your things!"

Al chuckled as he heard Ron grumble from across the hall.

"No way, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts yet. It's too early."

Still chuckling, Al reached over and patted Edward on the head. Edward's eyes slowly pulled open as he groaned, raising his flesh arm to his eyes to block out the light. Al rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, shaking him roughly.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Edward moaned, lifting himself out of bed.

Smiling, Al skipped over to two trunks stacked in the corner. Al opened the trunk marked with two large golden letters, _A.E._

Edward stumbled out of bed and stretched, his arms open wide in a yawn. Al neatly packed all his belongings into the trunk and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white tank top.

"It's cold outside, Al." Edward mumbled, reaching into Al's trunk and pulling out a light coloured shirt.

Al grabbed the shirt and tugged it on his arms. Al pulled his fingers though his hair, trying to smooth his tousled hair. With little success, Al gave up and turned to help Edward who was lazily dropping items into a trunk marked, _E.E._

When Edward saw Alphonse pulling all the stuff he had packed out of his trunk, he crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled.

"Stop unpacking my stuff, Al. It's fine. As long as it fits, I don't care _how_ it's packed."

Al ignored Edward, folding his clothes neatly and packing his trunk tightly. Edward picked a few garments from a pile in the corner before handing it to Al, who packed them away. Edward put on a familiar pair of leather pants, black tank top and red coat, not bothering with his black jacket.

"I'm starving, let's get something to eat before we go." Edward said as Al closed the trunk with a smile.

* * *

><p>Edward and Alphonse ate a speedy breakfast as Mrs Weasley rushed around the house waking up the still sleeping children.<p>

Being already set to go, Edward sat down for another serve of food while Al was still picking from his first plate.

"C'mon Al, eat quicker." Edward mumbled with a mouthful of food.

Al shrugged and pulled out the notepad, writing slowly on a clean page.

_Not hungry, kind of nervous._

Edward narrowed his eyes at Al critically and swallowed a big mouthful of food.

"Okay, but you have to eat something on the train."

Relief washed over Al. He was hungry, but he would rather eat something when Edward couldn't see him struggling.

The kitchen slowly filled, everyone scarfing down their food. Ron was the last to enter the kitchen, lazily tripping to the table.

"No time to eat now, Ronald." Mrs Weasley snapped, brushing past Ron, "We have to go, _now._"

Everyone brought their trunks down from their rooms. Edward pulled his trunk down the stairs like it had no weight at all.

"See, Al." Edward said as he looked behind him at Al, "If you had eaten properly, then you wouldn't be struggling right now."

Al frowned slightly and followed Edward down the stairs, making sure to be as quick as possible. Edward and Alphonse reached the bottom of the stairs and placed their trunks near the door. They turned towards the stairs as they heard thumping and bickering.

"Oh, you stupid trunk!" Hermione growled as she dropped her trunk again.

"Hurry up, 'Mione." Ron groaned, from behind her.

"It's too heavy. I can't hold it." She snapped at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Well, if you didn't have so many books, then it would be lighter."

Hermione huffed at Ron and then picked her trunk up again, dropping it almost instantly. She groaned and stamped her foot, gasping as a hand took her trunk.

Edward grabbed Hermione's trunk and lifted it up, easily taking it down the stairs.

"Thank you, Edward." Hermione sniffed as she glared at Ron.

"Yeah, whatever." Edward grinned as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Mrs Weasley strode into the room, smiling when she saw everyone's trunk by the door.

"Time to go to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>_  
>Ohmygosh, I'm so happy at the response for the last chapter. You guys are amazing! Over 3,500 hits! WOW! Thanks so much for all the support and feedback :)<p>

Al's wand (I really felt this wand suited him well):  
>Wood: Holly, good for defensive spells.<br>Core: Double unicorn hair, great for Charms. Usually chooses the Pure of Heart. Al is extra pure.  
>Length: 11 inches compared to Ed's 9 ½ inches. Ed is a shorty.<br>Wood strength: Supple, good for protective and defensive magic. Kind and Protective.  
>Shape: Smooth, calm and collected, image minded.<p>

Likey? Hatey? Tell me what you think in the reviews ;)

Over and out :)


	9. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

_**Authors note:**_ *Tumbleweed rolls past* heheh… Hey guys… I'm back. *Hides in corner*  
>Go ahead, throw rotten vegetables at me! *Tomato hits me in the face* I deserve it! You don't understand how sorry I am for making you guys wait this long for a new chapter… I hope you can forgive me :3<br>So, I'm not going to make up some tragic excuse of having family issues, being sick or having a spazzy computer (because my laptop puts up with my abuse so well). Truth is, I wasn't motivated at all with this story after the last chapter. I decided that instead of writing totally shitty chapters and having you guys hate me, that I would just distance myself from the story for a bit and (TA DA!) I'm back baby! As an apology, I've decided to include a little game/competition at the end of the chapter. Don't forget to check it out :)

_Italics (not when emphasising) = Writing_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hogwarts**

Alphonse clutched Allie tightly as they rushed to platform 9 ¾.

"Hurry, or we'll miss the train!" Mrs Weasley puffed as she slowed her pace to a stop in front of a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Without hesitation, Hermione and Ginny ran straight up to the wall. Edward and Alphonse flinched as the girls made contact with the wall and then disappeared.

"You next, Edward dear." Mrs Weasley puffed as Edward and Al stood wide eyed. Did he really just see what he thought he saw?

"B-but, the wall!" Edward squeaked, earning glares from people walking by.

While Ed and Al were questioning their sanity, Harry, Ron, Fred and George had all ran through the wall. Al rolled his eyes and shifted Allie into the crook of one of his elbows, leaving the other arm empty. He tugged at Edwards red coat and pulled him from his spluttering trance. Al looked up at him with expectant eyes and Edward frowned and whimpered softly.

"Al… I think I'm going mad, did you-"

Al lobbed Ed over the head and furrowed his eyebrows, communicating with his brother silently.

"_Ouch_, Al!" Edward grumbled, rubbing the top of his head roughly.

Edward pushed away from Al's grasp and turned away, folding his arms across his chest like a child. Al glared at Edwards back, his gaze piercing his back. Shuffling uncomfortably, Edward protested weakly before turning abruptly on his heel, trying to avoid Al's eye contact by looking at the ceiling.

Al rolled his eyes weakly and grabbed Ed's arm again and pushed him through the wall. Edward shut his eyes as he came into contact with the hard bricks and awaited impact. Ed was frozen in his spot until he heard Mrs Weasley's soft chuckling from beside him. His eyes pried open to reveal a wondrous sight.

A large, fire truck red steam engine stood proudly in front of him, thin wisps of smoke circling the tracks. People bustled around, scrambling onto the train, handling baggage and saying their farewells to their families. Mrs Weasley weaved her way through the crowd to say a tearful goodbye to the group of children she loved so dearly. Ed and Al followed hot on her heels and shuffled awkwardly behind her while she kissed and hugged each of her children, as well as Harry and Hermione.

Mrs Weasley turned to face Ed and Al, crushing them in a suffocating bear hug.

"Mmmph! Hmph! Hrrn!" Edward mumbled in the embrace as his body was squished up against Al's, trying to release himself and his brother. Allie yowled and scrambled from Al's arms, landing on the floor with a soft _thud._

Mrs Weasley pulled away and looked at the boys with teary eyes.

"Don't get into trouble you two. Take care."

Ed and Al gasped, nodding quickly and dashing towards the train as Mrs Weasley opened her arms for another hug. Allie scrambled after Al and jumped up onto his shoulder as he jumped onto the train with Ed with their trunks in tow.

"Phew!" Edward sighed as he wiped his brow. Al smiled at his brother and motioned for Ed to find a compartment.

"I hope we can find an empty one, we really need to get some reading done." Edward mumbled mostly to himself, as the train jolted forward.

Edward didn't have anything against the golden-trio, but he really couldn't get stuck into a good book with them all blabbing off in his ear.

He slid open yet another compartment door and peeked inside to see its occupants. Expecting to see yet another full compartment, he almost turned away and closed the door.

"Al! Here's one!" Ed almost screamed, a bright smile flashing across his face as he slid into the compartment, throwing his trunk on one of the empty seats and plopping down next to it.

Al entered the compartment, sliding the door shut behind him and exhaled loudly. Ed's eyes flicked up to his brother, one eyebrow perking up slightly.

Al bit his lip and fumbled around in his pocket for a notepad and pen, scribbling down one quick word.

_Silence._

Edward read the word as Al placed his trunk on the floor and slumped down on the bench and pulled Allie into his lap, stroking her head while he rested his head on the head rest and let his eyes slide shut.

The compartment was silent except for Ed and Al's breathing and Allies gentle purring.

Ed watched Al with a smile on his face as his strokes slowed and his breathing became deeper and more relaxed.

After a few minutes, Al was snoring lightly and had started to slide off the seat ever so slightly. Sighing, Ed pulled Al's feet off the ground and lifted them onto the long bench allowing him to sleep in a laying down position.

As quiet as he could, Ed clicked open his trunk and pulled out one of the many books Hermione had lent him and turned to a previously marked page. Edward read in peace, blocking out the sounds of the excited children in other compartments by concentrating on Al's slow breathing, his concentration only breaking when Al coughed every so often.

Edward turned another page of his book when he heard loud, thudding footsteps coming down the hall. He turned his gaze from the book and stared at the door as it rattled open loudly.

"Can't we just kick those rotten first years out of their compartment?" A round boy whined as a lanky blonde haired boy peered in.

Ed narrowed his eyes as he recognised the boy from the bookstore. What was his name? Cranco? Dranco?

"You." Edward spat, glaring daggers at the boy.

Draco Malfoy blinked a few times before a sneer crept onto his face.

"You were with Potter and that mudblood at the bookstore, not to mention those disgusting Weasleys."

Edward felt the anger bubble up inside of him, using all his will power to keep it from escaping. They hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts yet, he couldn't get into a fight just yet. His hands held on tightly to the book, surely wrecking a few pages.

"Is there something you want?" Ed grumbled through clenched teeth.

Malfoy stepped into the compartment, followed by two large boys and a slender dark haired girl.

Edward felt the book bend awkwardly in his hands as Malfoy turned his gaze towards Al's sleeping figure, snickering lightly.

"We want this compartment."

Edward grinded his teeth together as Al coughed weakly.

"Aw," Malfoy pouted, "Is the little sick baby having a nap?"

Before he could think, Ed flung the heavy book at Malfoy, hitting him square on the head.

"_Fuck!_" Malfoy yelled, his hands grasping his head as he bent over in pain.

Al's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright in shock, his forehead smashing into Malfoy's nose.

"_Fucking hell!_" Malfoy yelled again while Al winced and rubbed his forehead.

Students that had heard the noise stood, shocked in the doorway as Ed grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Stay away from my brother." Edward said, cold as ice, causing the crowd at the door to dispel immediately.

Malfoy winced and clutched his head before rising shakily to his feet and stumbling out of the compartment, his minions following closely behind him.

Ed glared at the retreating Slytherins before stomping over to the door and slamming it shut with so much force that it shook unsteadily.

Ed's face immediately softened as he remembered his hurt brother.

"Are you okay, Al?" Edward said as he sat beside his brother who was still rubbing his head.

Al attempted to nod, but winced at the movement.

"You've got a strong head." Ed laughed while removing the white glove off his right hand.

He pulled Al's hands from his head and gingerly pressed the cool metal to his little brothers red forehead.

Al reached for his notepad and scribbled a few words.

_Thanks, brother. Who was that anyway?_

Edward read the note and his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Just some stupid kid who thinks they're better than everyone."

Al's eyes narrowed and he pouted slightly as he analysed his brother's expression.

_Tell me._

"Tell you what?" Edward said, his eyebrows arching in confusion.

Al fiddled with the pen nervously before jotting down some more words.

_Did he call you short?_

"_**When did he call me so short that he could crunch me like an ant!"**_ Ed cried, flailing his arms wildly.

Al bit his lip to stifle his laughter, looking back down to the notepad.

_He didn't, at least I don't think so._

Ed sighed and rested his metal hand back on Al's forehead.

"Well, he said I was a girl a while back." Ed looked away from Al and pouted, "And he was teasing you."

Al blinked in surprise and then laughed quietly, stopping midway to cough.

"We should really get that checked out." Ed said softly, his face filled with worry.

Al shook his head and forced a smile, scribbling on the notepad again.

_They can't do anything._

Ed opened his mouth to argue but was stopped when Al clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head more slowly.

If losing his voice was his payment for being with his brother again, then what would happen if he somehow got it back? Would he lose Ed?

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Hermione sighed as she flung open the compartment door.<p>

Ed looked up from his book with an annoyed expression while Al smiled sweetly while petting Allie to greet the three visitors.

Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the compartment and sat down on the bench that Ed wasn't sprawled across.

"Edward, what happened with Malfoy?"

Ed shrugged and turned back to his book.

"He was being cocky."

Hermione frowned and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Dean Thomas said you threw _my_ book at him. And you," She growled, jabbing a finger at Al, "You head-butted him!"

Everyone was silent. Ed was staring again at Hermione, sort of scared that she would throw a wrench at his head.

Hermione then smiled a wicked grin and chuckled.

"The filthy cockroach deserves it."

Ron broke the silence by laughing really loud.

"I thought for sure she was going to flog you, Ed." Harry grinned, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Neville said that Malfoy was crying!" Ron snorted, his face turning a slight pink form laughing.

Ed couldn't help a very Edward-like grin creep onto his face.

"Well, what can I say? I _am_ great." Edward said proudly.

Al pouted and jabbed him in the ribs.

"That's right," Ed laughed, sticking his tongue out at Al, "Al _did_ do some damage too. Just a bit."

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at Al's forehead, "That's going to be a wicked bruise, it's already turning purple."

Al flushed slightly and rubbed his forehead self-consciously.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear about the totally cute guy that beat up Malfoy? Lavender Brown saw the whole thing and apparently he's in there!" A hushed voice came from outside, causing the group to stop their conversation.

Ed grinned cheekily and rested his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, that's right. The great Edward Elric is already a star among the ladies." He sighed.

A small knock was heard before the door slid open ever so slowly.

"Two girls poked their heads into the compartment to find a glorious blondie posing with his hands on his hips in the middle of the compartment.

"Ladies, listen up th-"

"It's him! The cutie that beat up Malfoy!" One of the girls squealed, clapping her hands on her cheeks.

Al's eyes widened and he gasped quietly as the girls stared lovingly at him, ignoring Ed completely.

"B-bu-bu-but" Edward stammered, mouth hanging open as he watched the girls fawn over his younger brother.

Al looked at his brother helplessly, his face full of nervousness as the two girls advanced towards him.

"Enough." Hermione growled with a death glare, blocking the girls path to Al.

Whimpering, the girls scrambled out of the compartment.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the door, shutting it firmly and then turning back to the boys, smiling.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan club, Alphonse."

* * *

><p>The five teens sat in the shared compartment, already changed into their black Hogwarts robes (Edward had already fashioned his trademark flammel symbol on the back of the robes in a dark red).<p>

"I wonder what house you'll be sorted into." Ron pondered, tapping his chin slowly.

"As long as it's not with that greasy haired rat, Malfoy." Edward spat, scrunching his nose in distaste.

Hermione chuckled once, "So I guess that narrows it down to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"I don't particularly care which one out of those three," Edward sighed as he stretched his arms behind his head, "I'm going to be spending most of my time in the Library anyways."

"I hope you're sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione added in a whisper, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Ed yawned and wriggled a bit on the bench, tapping his foot loudly.

"Oh come on!" He whined, throwing his arms in the air, "I can't sit still for too much longer!"

Al grinned slightly as his brother fidgeted and complained.

"Relax Ed," Harry laughed, "We'll be there soon."

"Actually," Hermione added briskly as the train slowed to a stop, "We have just arrived."

* * *

><p>Everyone moved off the train quickly, breaking off into groups as professors guided them in different directions.<p>

Ed yawned tiredly as he straddled at the back of the group, Al pulling gently on his arm as he seemed to slow down even further.

"Quit being so slow, Ed." Ron groaned as he stopped walking to wait for the two brothers.

"I'm so tired," Ed yawned again, "And bored."

Al rolled his eyes and tugged on his robes.

When they finally reached their destination, everyone stopped walking and crowded around the professor while he spoke.

"Listen up, students. Quiet down." They said loudly, "Mr Malfoy, keep your hands to yourself. Alright, six people to a carriage."

The professor motioned towards the large carriages before them before stepping into one.

The students gasped as it jolted forward on its own, taking the professor down a long winding path and out of view.

"C'mon guys." Ron called as he stepped into an empty carriage.

"What is that thing pulling the carriage?" Harry said, pointing at the front of the carriage.

"Woah," Edward breathed, following Harry's gaze, "That's the creepiest looking chimera I've ever seen."

"A what?" Hermione said, looking at the boys as if they were stupid, "Nothing's pulling the carriage. It's pulling itself, like always."

Al raised his eyebrows as he saw the figure at the front of the carriage.

A large, horse like creature pawed at the hard ground with its large hooves. Black, leathery skin was pulled tightly over its bones, allowing each bone to be individually counted.

"It looks like death." Harry said quietly, still looking at the creature.

"You guys have gone mad." Ron said, eyeing the boys.

"They're not crazy," A soft voice said beside them, "I can see them too."

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes as he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, it's Loony Love-"

"_Luna_ Lovegood." Hermione snapped as she hit the back of Ron's head.

"Geesh, relax 'Moine." Ron said, rubbing his head.

"You're so rude!"

"What are they?" Ed asked quickly as Ron and Hermione bickered in the background.

Luna looked at Ed, her gaze distant and her smile sort of mystifying.

"Thestrals," She said in a high pitched voice, "Only those who have witnessed death can see them."

Ed flicked his eyes to Al, who was slowly approaching the creature.

"Oh, I see." He mumbled, eyes still on his brother.

"Let's get going," Harry said as he got into the carriage, "I'm starving."

With that, Al, Ed and Luna got onto the carriage and it moved forward silently, taking them to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Now <em>that's<em> a big castle." Ed said loudly, attracting everyone's attention as Hogwarts came into view.

"Hogwarts is truly magnificent." Luna sighed.

"You bet!" Edward laughed, "Can you imagine how many books a place like that can hold?"

Ed turned to Al, who was just as excited as he was, and shook his shoulder quickly.

"Al! Isn't it amazing, look how _big_ it is! I can't wait to see the library." Edward said excitedly, still shaking Al, "We have to go there right away, I bet we can find loads of books-"

"You can't." Hermione added quickly.

Ed and Al's smiles disappeared and were replaced with quizzical expressions.

"And why the hell not?" Ed grumbled, glaring at the bushy haired witch.

Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Because you have to get sorted first, and there is also the start of year feast that-"

"Feast?" Edward piped, interrupting Hermione and turning to Al, "Well, I guess we can go to the library a_fter_ the feast. It's the polite thing to do."

Al stared at his brother in confusion for a few seconds before a smile crept onto his face. He nodded quickly and rolled his eyes at Ed, he could read Ed like a book. Edward would never pass up a chance at food.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the castle's large wooden doors and the teens jumped off and went to stand near the doors with the rest of the students.

Everyone was chatting excitedly as the large doors creaked open, revealing a tall slender witch in emerald green robes, her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The witch said crisply, eyeing each student, "The welcome ceremony will begin shortly, so I will ask everyone to please enter the great hall in an orderly fashion and sit at their house tables."

No one made a move as the witch relayed the orders, but as soon as she finished, everyone shuffled into the foyer immediately and went into the great hall.

Ed and Al followed closely behind the golden trio as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat next to each other on one side, while Ed, Al and Hermione sat opposite them.

The tables filled with students, leaving a gap at the front of the tables for the newest additions that were soon to be sorted.

Ed looked at his plate hungrily, his stomach protesting loudly.

"Edward, you're drooling." Hermione snapped, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Ed was about to say something witty when Hermione snapped him on the back of the head.

"Shh! The sorting is about to start."

The whole hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up in his chair.

"Welcome students, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." He spoke loudly, "Before we start the sorting, I would like to introduce two new staff members to our school. Firstly, we have professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

The hall erupted into a buzz of whispers as a balding man stood up from the head table and waved to the students.

"What do you think happened to Hagrid?" Ron whispered to Harry quickly.

Hermione shot them a cold look as Dumbledore continued and the hall fell into silence once more.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Dolores Umbridge and wish her good luck this year."

"Good luck." Fred and George said in union, laughing slightly.

A short, plump woman dressed in a bright pink stood and smiled to the students before launching into a speech about being the best of friends.

After Umbridge had finished and sat back down, Dumbledore addressed the students again.

"And as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. There is a complete set of rules outside the great hall, for anyone wishing to read them."

Fred and George grinned evilly at each other, causing the people around them to whimper slightly.

"And without any further ado, I wish to welcome Professor McGonagall commence the sorting ceremony."

With that, the witch that greeted them before entered the hall with a stool and a tattered witch's hat and placed them at the front of the hall.

A group of wide-eyed youngsters stood at the entrance to the hall, shivering with nervousness.

McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a scroll, unrolling it with one hand as she lifted the hat off the stool. Her eyes scanned the page and she spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Alec Grey."

A small boy jumped at the sound of his name and looked around him desperately. After a moment of hesitation, he approached the stool and sat upon it.

Ed and Al jumped as a loud booming voice came from the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped politely as the boy scrambled onto the table, his robes lining itself with a brilliant blue as he walked.

Ron and Harry laughed at the two Elric's as they watched in amazement as each student had the hat placed on their heads and were designated to their houses. After the last child was sorted, everyone applauded and turned to their plates, awaiting the food.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat loudly.

"Before we eat, we have two more students to sort."

Hermione smiled at Ed and Al. Ed groaned as his stomach snarled angrily, begging to be fed. Al looked around nervously and started weaving his fingers together and tapping his foot.

"Relax, Al." Hermione whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and looked back at Dumbledore, still fidgeting.

Excited whispers broke out across the hall as the students tried to find out who the two new students were. They obviously weren't first years, otherwise they would be sorted with the rest. Two girls blabbed about the new 'cute boy who beat up Draco'.

Dumbledore spotted Ed and Al on the Gryffindor table and smiled at them.

"Edward Elric."

Ed jumped up quickly and chuckled to himself as he felt a million eyes burning into him. He wasn't really one to shy away from confrontation. Al looked up at him and smiled weakly, giving him the 'thumbs up'.

Ed strode to the front of the room and sat on the stool, crossing his arms across his chest.

McGonagall sighed and placed the hat on Edward's blonde hair.

"Ah," The hat said loudly causing Edward to flinch slightly, "Interesting. I know your type."

Ed tried to look upwards at the hat, and pouted slightly. The students listened in silence, leaning forward to hear the conversation.

"And what would 'my type' be?" Edward said in his usual loud voice.

The hat chuckled and whispered so only Ed could hear, "You are an alchemist."

Ed tensed a bit and surveyed the room, looking at all the excited and intrigued faces.

"Yeah, so what?" Edward said impatiently.

"You have got to be the hardest person I've ever had to sort." The sorting hat said after a long pause.

"Okay, I'll make it easy for you." Edward almost yelled, "Put me in Gryffindor."

The hat laughed loudly and the students gasped in shock at Edward's forwardness.

"And why would you like to be put in Gryffindor?"

Edward blushed slightly, he knew next to nothing about the different houses, but there was one thing he liked about Gryffindor.

"They have the best colours." He mumbled quietly.

The hat burst into laughter and continued for a few minutes. Everyone looked around confused and some were laughing too. Ed shot some people death glares as the laughed at him, which quickly shut them up.

"That has got to be the silliest excuse I've ever heard, but it shows a lot of courage to say what you feel," The hat said, still laughing a bit, "I guess it has to be… GYRFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded into applause. Edward hopped off the stool as McGonagall took the hat from Edward's head. He grinned mischievously as he walked back to his spot next to Al.

"Wicked." Fred and George said, nodding their heads.

The hall quietened down as Dumbledore stood again, a bright smile on his face as he called the next name.

"Alphonse Elric."

Al's heart started thumping loudly in his chest as he stayed glued to his chair.

"Go on, Al." Hermione whispered, nudging Al lightly.

Al swallowed the lump in his throat and rose to his feet shakily. Everyone was silent and had their eyes trained on him. He felt completely vulnerable.

He slowly made his way up to the front and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head gently. He shut his eyes as a gruff voice sounded in his ears.

"Another alchemist."

Al sat completely still, too scared to even breathe.

"Are you going to tell me what house you would like to be placed in? Or are you not as rude as your brother?"

Taking in a deep breath, Al shook his head slowly. He was not one to be as loud and upfront as Ed, and he thought the sorting hat should place him in the house he would be best in. But he was hoping with all his might that it would be Gryffindor.

Ed stared at Al nervously.

"C'mon Al, use your mind powers to communicate. Tell him Gryffindor," He mumbled to himself desperately.

Al opened his eyes and looked at his brother sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Alright then, I've decided." The hat said, "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<br>**_This is a crappy chapter, I'm sorry. And sorry also if you don't like the houses they were put in, IT WAS A VERY HARD DECISION! I weighed every option.

I've been thinking, should I have a beta? I think I'm pretty good with the whole grammar and spelling thing, but I don't know. Do you find my fic hard to read?

Okay! I have an idea! At the end of each chapter, I'll be putting up a sort of mini-competition thing where I'll describe an object in my room and you guys will have to try to guess what it is. (So I guess we can call it eye-spy?)  
>The first person to guess correctly (or close to it before the next chapter is out) will have a choice in choosing a <span>one-shot<span> for me to write! Just going to warn you now that I have only seen a few animes, (Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, Naruto (plus Shippuden)) sorry for my shitty list.  
>Your story can include <strong>anything<strong>. And I mean anything. I'll even do yaoi and stuff like that. You can suggest crossovers and anything that you just really want to see written. IT'S YOUR CHOICE! (Just warning you now, that I am really bad at eye-spy...) Just leave your answer in the reviews. OKAY! So, onto the game.

I spy, with my little eye, something… tall, thin and looking into it can turn you blind!

I'm not going to ask you to leave a review because I don't think I deserve it for making you guys wait so long. And to everyone (if there is anyone left…) who have stayed with my fic, I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART 3

Over and out :)


	10. Chapter 9: The Pink Toad

_**Authors note:**_ Sorry for the long wait, but I've been kind of busy lately with school and midyear exams (gosh I'm so over it). I hope this chappie makes up for it :) Thanks to all reviewers :) ! And a special shout-out to _Dylexa_ for all the help and offering to Beta for me. Yay!

Also, replying to reviews in the first few chapters was easy enough, but now (with so many reviews! Yay!) it's gotten rather difficult and time consuming to reply to each of them. So, unless you have a major point (which I'll reply to) or reaaallllyyy want to get me to reply just send me a PM! :)

_Italics (not when emphasising) = Writing_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

_**Beta: **_Dylexa

* * *

><p>Unspoken Alchemy<p>

**CHAPTER 9**

**The Pink Toad**

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"Edward, sit down!" Hermione gasped as Ed sprang to his feet, his yells muffled by the hall's applause.

Alphonse slid off the stool and glanced over in Ed's general direction before walking over to the Ravenclaw table and taking a seat with his back towards Ed, the trimming of his robes fading into a deep blue.

Hermione cupped a hand over Ed's mouth and glared at him, stifling his protests immediately.

"Sit," she commanded in a calm but threatening tone.

Ed bobbed his head in a nod and planted his bottom back on the bench, grumbling under his breath as the Great Hall hummed with chatter.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and cleared his throat loudly, immediately capturing the attention of everyone present.

"Let the feast begin."

The Great Hall filled yet again with excited chatter as everyone filled their plates with food. Ed, not even sparing a glance at the feast, stood from the bench, his gaze fixed on Al's back.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Hermione said through a mouthful of pumpkin pie.

Ed kept his eyes firmly set on Al as he approached the Ravenclaw table, ignoring Hermione's question.

"Hey brother!" Ed sang cheerfully as he scooted into the spot beside Al, startling him slightly.

Al raised a single eyebrow at his brother, confused by his actions.

"Oh, don't give me that face!" Ed smiled, patting Al on the shoulder and grabbing a chicken leg from the platter in front of him, "Can't I sit with my baby brother?"

Al rolled his eyes, looking back towards his plate of untouched food as the Ravenclaws surrounding them stared at Ed suspiciously.

Looking away from Al, Ed swept his analytical gaze across the staring Ravenclaws, causing each of them to look away quickly and continue eating.

Ed smiled and piled his plate high with chicken, avoiding the other weird looking foods surrounding them.

* * *

><p>Hermione scanned the crowd eagerly, looking for a familiar blonde head.<p>

"Edward, there you are!" Hermione gasped, grabbing onto Ed's arm as everyone filed out of the great hall.

"Oh, hey there," Edward said casually, moving with the flow of Gryffindor students, his eyes trained on the Ravenclaw group that were moving off in a different direction.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ed before smacking him on the arm.

"Al will be fine, he'll fit in perfectly with them."

Ed tore his gaze away from the Ravenclaws and looked at Hermione, nodding slightly.

"But, what if he needs something and he can't find something to write with? Or if he is questioned on why he can't talk? Or what if he gets picked on? What if-"

"Edward!" Hermione scolded, grabbing onto his shoulder in a death grip, "he'll be fine! Stop stressing!"

Edward clenched his teeth together and looked down at his feet, furious with himself for not being with Al right now.

"Whatever," he said coolly, shrugging slightly as they reached yet another flight of stairs.

Ed's automail leg whirred and hummed quietly in strain. He could feel the knee joint clenching up slightly and the small, sharp bursts of pain that ran through his ports.

"Dammit," he mumbled under his breath, shaking his leg roughly, "where's Winry when you need her?"

"Did you say something?" Hermione piped, staring at Ed eagerly.

Edward shook his head and sighed, rubbing his thigh where the metal and flesh meet. The only people to know about Edward's fake limbs were Harry and the order members. Not even Hermione knew. Harry, catching what Hermione said, glanced over at Edward, giving him a concerned look before averting his attention.

"Dean, Seamus…" Harry nodded to each boy as he said his name, "how was your holiday?"

The boys turned to Harry. Dean smiled while Seamus snorted.

"All right," Dean sighed, turning to the other boy, "better than Seamus', anyway."

Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow at Seamus. Edward tried to tune out the boring conversation, concentrating on the almost silent clinking in his automail leg. That didn't sound right.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus said, looking out in front of him, avoiding Harry's analytical gaze.

"Why not?" Harry asked quickly, speeding up to catch up to Seamus.

"Let me see," Seamus sighed in annoyance, tapping a finger to his chin, "-because of _you_."

Harry stopped in his tracks for a moment before gritting his teeth and bounding up to Seamus. Edward's head spun around to the boys, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What do you mean _'because of you'_?" Harry growled, knowing what was coming.

"The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore."

"What," Harry laughed, "your mum believes them?"

Dean looked at Seamus hopefully, begging him silently to not start a fight with Harry. There was tense silence for a few seconds before Seamus spoke up.

"Nobody was there," he muttered quietly, "the night Cedric died."

Harry seethed in anger, clenching his fists until they were white,

"I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother."

"Don't talk about my mother," Seamus growled, lifting a fist slightly in threat.

"I'll have a go at anyone calling me a liar," Harry said, just as threateningly.

"What's going on?" Edward sighed, not bothered by the fact that the boys were about to knock each other's lights out.

"He's mad, that's what's going on," Seamus said, jabbing a finger in Harry's direction. "Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?"

Edward grit his teeth at the boy, looking much like he was about to kill someone.

"Yeah, I do."

Seamus dropped his hand and hurried up the stairs, Dean hurrying after him. Hermione and Ron gasped at the sight they had just witnessed, and for once, Hermione was lost for words. Edward started grumbling to himself about "the ungrateful little shits at this school," and bounded up the stairs at an alarming speed.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes focused on the retreating form of Ed.

"Fine," Harry mumbled, glaring daggers at the floor.

"Seamus was bang out of order, mate," Ron said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "but he'll come through, you'll see."

"I said, I'm _fine_, Ron," Harry snapped, shaking Ron's hand off his shoulder roughly.

Ron blinked in surprise at Harry's actions as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Right. I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then."

Hermione looked in disbelief at her two friends, shooting them unimpressed looks.

"Harry!" she scolded, folding her arms across her chest.

Harry shrugged and looked off in the opposite direction, not seeing Edward anywhere.

The golden trio didn't say a word as they were led into the common room, Harry darting upstairs quickly as everyone chatted and laughed.

Harry flung himself on his four-poster bed, burying his face in the pillow, letting out his anger in curses and muffled screams. His head shot up as he heard someone in the room with him, someone he hadn't noticed come in.

"Do you mind keeping it down?" drawled a familiar voice lazily from the four-poster bed, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Harry's heart slowed as he recognised the voice. He rose to his feet and stumbled to Ed, plopping down at the foot of his bed. Ed had his pant leg rolled up and he was inspecting his automail limb.

"Something up with your leg?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

Edward's face scrunched up in concentration and effort as he popped off the guard on his shin, revealing the many wires and bits of machinery underneath.

"It feels weird," Edward mumbled as he poked around the cavity, "like something's loose."

Harry stared openly at Ed's leg, his interest getting the better of him. He couldn't help but wonder what Hermione would give to see such advanced mechanics, or how 'cool' Ron would think it was.

Ed sighed, putting the guard back on his leg and fixing his pants in the proper position, not finding anything out of order with his automail. Not that Harry could tell; it just looked like random bits of metal and a bundle of tangled cables.

"I'm going to sleep," Edward yawned, resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes, not bothering to change out of his robes, "'night, Harry."

Harry sat in silence for a total of twenty-seven seconds, trying to calm himself from his earlier anger, before Ed started snoring softly.

"Blimey," came a voice from the doorway, "I don't know how he manages to fall asleep so fast."

Harry glanced up at Ron as he stepped into the room and sat on his own bed, kicking off his shoes slowly.

Being as quiet as he could, Harry got up off of Edward's bed and walked to Ron, weaving his fingers together nervously.

"Ron, about before-"

"It's okay, mate," Ron interrupted, running a hand through his red hair. "No hard feelings."

Harry nodded and smiled slightly at Ron, happy that he hadn't made Ron too upset. He would have hated having his best friend detest him along with the rest of the school.

"'Night, mate," Ron sighed as he lay down in his bed and closed his eyes.

Harry bit back a smile before lying on his own bed, not bothering to change clothes or even take off his shoes. He lay on top of the covers with his hands folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He was relieved that his friends could forgive him so easily after snapping at them and being a total arse to everyone. Sighing, Harry kicked off his shoes and changed lazily into his pyjamas, slipping under the thick covers of his bed. Placing his glasses on the nightstand, Harry shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, listening to the low hum of students travelling up from the common room.

* * *

><p>A strange fog filled his vision as the air cooled rapidly around him. He pulled his arms close to him as he shivered slightly. He looked around him, trying to find a way out of the thick fog. Where was he? Why was he here? Why was it so cold?<p>

Glancing around him, he caught sight of a shadowy figure in the distance. He squinted as it came closer.

"Hello?" he said, his voice coming out scratchy and lifeless. He clawed at his throat, trying to make sense of this strange place. He tried to call out again, only to have a strange static noise come out. The shadowy figure came into view, its bone white skin illuminated unnaturally in the dreary atmosphere. Thin material swirled with each approaching step, clinging to the bony body.

The fog swirled around his feet as he stepped away from the pale form, his left leg clanking loudly. He attempted to scream as the fog crept up his legs, reaching higher and engulfing him into the dark, his golden eyes widening in shock as they met snake-like red orbs.

* * *

><p>Harry jolted forward into a sitting position, gasping for air and clutching his throat, his face slick with sweat. His eyes darted around the dark room, taking in his surroundings. With the dream lingering in his mind, he searched frantically to see if the figure was still there but realized that he was back in his own bed. Harry blew out a breath of air and slumped back onto his pillows, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes.<p>

He had had another dream about Voldemort. Harry was growing tired of those terrifying dreams that seemed to be happening more frequently and becoming more vivid every night. But what spooked Harry most about _this _dream, was that he was _Edward_? It didn't make sense. His head snapped around as he heard movement from the other side of the room. Harry held his breath as he listened silently, his heart thumping violently in his chest, praying that his mind was just playing tricks on him. He was much too jumpy.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he watched as Ed rolled in his bed, mumbling something incoherent. Harry's heartbeat slowed, and he realised that he was just being silly.

He couldn't go back to sleep, not after a dream like that. But he shut his eyes anyway. The sun wasn't even out yet. He still felt dead tired, but as soon as he thought of sleep, flickers of the dream passed through his mind.

With his eyes shut, Harry thought about what classes he had tomorrow. He had Defence Against the Dark Arts. That should be interesting, with a new teacher. Harry could see himself sitting in the class with his face in his hands as the overly pink and sickeningly sweet professor talked to the class. After her talk about being "the best of friends…" he would pull out his wand and shoot a babbling hex at her… she babbled and babbled, much to Harry's amusement... suddenly, she stopped babbling and smiled at Harry with a sort of grimace, a high-pitched laugh dripping from her mouth. The laughter deepened and became more hysterical as her face paled and nose shrunk away. Her body extended and her pink robes stained black, her pupils followed suit as they turned a deep blood red. A scream burst from Harry's lips as Voldemort pointed his wand as him, jolting him backwards.

"Harry, wake up!" a voice called, pulling him, kicking and screaming, away from the evil wizard and towards a bright light.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he toppled off his bed and onto the cold, hard floor,

"What the bloody heck?" he mumbled, rubbing his head where it smacked on the ground ungracefully. He looked up at the two figures standing over him, a prick of fear jolting down his spine, his heart racing.

"You were screaming," Edward said with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah," Ron piped, pointing an accusing finger at Ed, "and he pushed you off the bed!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as Ed gasped and shoved Ron, his face masked with hurt.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Ed huffed, crossing his arms, "I thought we were mates!"

"Don't make me la-"

"Why'd you push me off the bed?" Harry said, interrupting Ron and looking at Ed.

Ed shrugged and for the first time since his awakening, Harry realised Ed was fully dressed in his school robes, with his signature white gloves and neat blonde braid. While Ron, on the other hand, was still in his pyjamas and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"You kicked me," Edward said, waving a hand in the air dismissively, "but who cares? What I care about is breakfast and seeing Al, so I'm going. I'll see you down there later."

The door clicked shut, leaving Ron and Harry in silence, with Harry thinking of the previous two nightmares he had had, and Ron staring at him in worry.

"You alright mate? It sounded like you were having a nightmare or something," Ron said, trailing off awkwardly at the end.

Harry attempted to smile at Ron before hauling himself to his feet.

"I'm fine. It was nothing."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry for a few seconds and opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking like he wanted to say something. With a roll of his eyes, Harry stalked past Ron to his trunk to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Edward slumped down in a chair next to Hermione at the very front of the room as everyone entered, Harry and Ron taking the seats directly behind them. Edward sighed and patted his full stomach lazily. He had scarfed down two plates of scrambled eggs, four English sausages, and five pieces of toast with jam and a good helping of bacon, not to mention the many glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice.<p>

The class began to get rowdy while awaiting the teacher. Edward's mind wandered wondering what Al might be doing right then. Edward's daydream involved Al beating up stupid dung-beetle Malfoy, which ended abruptly when something poked him sharply in the eye, jolting him into a standing position in reflex.

"What the _fuck_!" Edward snapped, grabbing the enchanted folded paper out of the air and crumpling it in his hand. A huddle of girls gasped and glared in the direction of a certain white haired cockroach, whispering profanities at him. Edward blinked quickly, wincing as his eye stung and shot Malfoy a death stare, ready to punch the daylights out of him.

As a short, stubby toad-like woman dressed in pink, on precarious heels, clicked into the room, Hermione tugged Edward back into his seat. The girls turned away from Malfoy and stared at Ed longingly with dreamy eyes and soft smiles. It was kind of…creepy.

As the pink marshmallow flicked her wand, Edward – taking no notice of this – muttered angrily under his breath, a bunch of text appeared on the chalkboard at the front of the class. She opened her mouth to address the class and at the same time, Ed heard a small whisper from behind him.

"Aw, poor wittle baby is cwying!" Malfoy hissed in a contradicting tone.

Edward winced and he rubbed at his still irritated eye as the Pink Toad (a name Edward so ingeniously came up with on the spot) started,

"Good morning, children," she said in a sugar coated voice, pointing to the words on the board, "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, O-W-Ls."

As she paused to take a breath, Edward heard another whisper.

"Edwina, your hair is so pretty and _girly_."

Edward swallowed an insult down as he attempted to concentrate.

"More commonly known as OWL's. Study hard and you will be rewarded," the Pink Toad continued, shooting a few children a thin lipped smile as Edward heard yet another whisper, "fail to do so-"

"That's it, you're dead!" Edward growled, standing up from his seat roughly, stomping towards Malfoy and grabbing him by the front of his robes. "Who're you calling so short that-"

"Hem-hem."

Edward stopped his rant and dropped Malfoy back into his seat, turning to the front of the room where a very composed toad was standing. Edward huffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What?" he said, clearly annoyed that someone had interrupted him.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr?" she prompted; everyone stared at Edward expectantly, waiting for his reply.

"Ed," he said simply.

"_Mr_ Ed?" she said, tilting her head slightly, still smiling.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head at the toad's stupid expression,

"Edward Elric. I had to teach that little dung-beetle a lesson."

"Mr Elric," she said softly and horribly sweet, "it is not your job to be teaching lessons in this class, that duty falls upon the professor, which in this case, is me."

Edward snorted and chuckled slightly, walking back to his chair.

The Pink Toad's eyebrow twitched slightly as her mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Stay after class, Mr Elric. I wish to have a word to you."

"What the hell for?" Edward cried, throwing his hands up into the air.

"For one, fighting with a student, Mr Elric," she smiled, "and two, you're not wearing correct uniform."

She looked down at his hands that were balled into fists. His gloves, really? Could she not find anything else to criticise him about?

"You mean these?" he said through gritted teeth, holding his hands up.

"Yes, Mr Elric. Gloves are not permitted in class, only outside and out of class time. Take them off, please."

Edward scowled at her before sitting back in his chair, avoiding eye contact with an enraged Hermione, his arms crossed over his chest and his nose turned up in the air away from the professor.

"No can do, lady."

The toad seemed to turn a strange shade of purple before she composed herself again.

"Detention, Mr Elric."

"What! No way in hell am I going to spend detention with _you_," he spat, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

Smiling again, she pulled out her (very short) wand and pointed it at Edward,

"Fine then, have it your way."

With a flick of her wand Edward felt the gloves slip slightly on his hand, but his reflexes were faster than his brain as his hands immediately balled into fists, preventing the gloves from being torn off. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as Edward's metal hand was nearly exposed.

"Fine, okay! I'll go to your stupid detention!" Edward said hastily, hating himself for giving in so easily.

Umbridge put her wand away and grinned evilly at Edward, turning back to the front of the class.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe," she said, eyeing Edward, who narrowed his eyes.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air almost as soon as she stopped talking.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," she said, motioning to her Defence book.

Umbridge smiled at her thinly. "Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Hermione said, aghast.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Shocked murmurs erupted in the class as everyone took in this new information.

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free," Harry announced angrily.

Umbridge furrowed her eyebrows at Harry,

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

Edward almost jumped up and pummelled the stupid toad right then. What sort of defence class was this if they never actually learnt the proper way to defend themselves? Theory could only take you so far!

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Edward piped, anger staining his words.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

_I could name a few,_ Edward thought, _Homunculi, rogue alchemists, chimeras, and not to mention Mouldywart or whatever his name is._

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort," Harry said sarcastically.

Edward shrugged. He was close enough.

There was a collective gasp around the room from the students. Some of the girls had their mouths covered with their hands.

"Now, let me make this quite plain," Umbridge spoke, quietly fuming as she turned to the class, "you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie. I _saw _him. I _fought_ him!" Harry snapped, standing up in his chair.

Ed felt like jumping up and smashing the stupid toad in the mouth with his automail fist. First she gives him detention, then she makes Harry look like a loony?

Umbridge's mouth pulled into a tight-lipped smile and clasped her hands together.

"Detention, Mr Potter."

Ed had to bite his tongue in order to not burst out laughing at the Pink Toad's stupidity. Was that all the toad had? The going gets tough and she deals out detentions? Harry looked as though he was about to sit down, but he shook his head and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" he growled, fury evident in his eyes.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident, one that the ministry-"

"It was murder, Voldemort killed him!" Harry bellowed, causing the class to fall into absolute dead silence.

"Enough!" Umbridge snapped, finally losing her calm composure. "Enough. See me later, Mr Potter. My office."

Harry opened his mouth again to speak, but was cut off by Ron pulling him down into his seat and Hermione giving him the most disapproving look she could muster.

Edward sank down into his chair and smirked to himself.

Detention was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time!<strong>_

Edward and Harry spend detention with Umbridge, how will Ed react to her barbaric methods of punishment? Also, Alphonse is summoned by the Headmaster for an important matter regarding a certain blonde haired alchemist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>_Hah! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourite and read! You may all have a virtual cookie :3 *Hands cookie*

By the way, I'm not sure if gloves are actually prohibited, but let's just go with it for now :)

_**Chapter 8 answer/champion: **__TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover_!  
>The answer was a lamp! (How uncreative of me..)<br>You can find their requested piece in the one-shot collection 'Wertie's wonderful one-shots!'  
>Summary: It's an omake from 'Unspoken Alchemy' in which Ed and Malfoy have a … disagreement. Check it out and tell me what you think ;)<p>

_**Chapter 9 game: **_(It's a riddle this time) If the day before the day after tomorrow will be Saturday, and the day after the day before yesterday was Thursday, what is today?

Winner gets a one-shot as a prize! (I've updated my anime list, so check my profile for the full list!)

Over and out :)


End file.
